As life goes on, mine stopped for you
by Jemima84
Summary: Jasper is attending the wedding of his sister Rosalie and meets Alice. Soon both will live in the same city, Seattle. Will they become friends? Will there be more? Or wont they see each other again? Rated M for language and later Lemon AH/AU!
1. It is all about preparation

**Read, enjoy and review, Author´s note at the end :)**

**Thanks to my beta Kelsey who is just awesome!**

**Summary: **As Jasper is attending the wedding of his sister Rosalie he meets Alice - one of Rosalie´s best friends from College. And soon both will live in the same city, Seattle. Will they become friends? Will there be more? Or won´t they see each other again? Rated M for language and later chapters ;) There could be some Lemons.

**As life goes on…****mine stopped for you**

_**Chapter 1 – It is all about preparation**_

**JPOV**

It took me some time to drive from Seattle to Forks, where my family has lived since I was 4 and my sister Rosalie, too. Actually it took too much time, too much time to think. In some time, I would be surrounded by my loving family and I would feel good in one hand and bad in the other. My parents were proud of me, college teacher in Seattle's fucking awesome best university, one of the best universities in the whole States actually, but still…there were these slight hints they always gave me when I was around. Why I wasn't as perfect as Rosalie? Having a fiancée and really good earning in a company? No, I worked my ass off in the university, just earning enough money to pay the bills. It would take me some more effort to actually save money. I practically was forced to do my PhD soon but me, I actually kind of enjoyed working as a teacher, not just studying. Despite of the fact that my parents wanted me a good paid job, they wanted me to have at least a girlfriend. Why are they so into family? I was fine alone! I had friends! I had hobbies! What was wrong with that? And now with my sister getting married to the perfect guy the pressure would surely grow.

I mean I never told them about me and women, never, but still. My mum was annoying with her sentences going in this direction. My dad not that much, but still…

I had to live with it; I was fine…when I was in Seattle. _Let´s see what Forks will bring this time_; I thought when I passed the big sign introducing Forks as the wettest town in the USA. At least I would have nice food.

I reach our house seeing a big truck standing in front of it, people walking around, carrying white stuff. Yeah, the wedding. Thank God I spotted Edwards car. At least one normal person! I wasn't counting on Emmett these days, who was Rosalie´s fiancée and Edward's and mine's best friend. We know each other from kindergarten. Sure, we had fights but when it came to fights with others we have been always one team. But now he was in this white bubble called wedding preparation, he couldn't escape. My only gleam of hope was Edward.

As soon as I stepped outside my car, Rosalie was around me. "Jasper!" she screamed. "Finally." She hugged me, a thing she actually wasn't doing a lot, and then pushed me inside. My mum came, hugging me as well, smiling apologetically. But Rosalie didn't accept any talk and directly pushed me into the backyard and I was shocked. You couldn't see the sky (ok, I mean clouds) because there was the biggest tent ever. You could see a small stage at the end, where was a white piano with Edward sitting on it. What the fuck? And Emmett standing next to him - both were chatting and laughing.

"EM?!" Rosalie screamed that loud that I winced. "Honey, come over. He is here!!!" Yeah, I was, but what? I couldn't think more because Emmett was running towards me, hugging me like crazy, smiling like crazy and then he started: "Listen, buddy, I talked to Edward, he is cool with it, and 'cause you are Rose's brother I need you to be my best man!"

Shock!

O – kay. That shouldn't have been a surprise to me but it kinda was. Best man!

"Jasper?" Rosalie squeaked. "Say something!!!"

"Uhm, yeah, 'kay." I tried a smile and it seemed to me like it worked because Rosalie and Emmett hugged each other, starting a strange victory dance.

I was looking to Edward, who couldn't sit hardly on his white chair in front of the piano because he was laughing his ass off. Jerk!

I left the couple, walking down to the stage. Man, our backyard was looking big; it was fitting so many tables. I was blended by all the white, just some spots were pink. They even tried to cover all the grass. Finally I reached the dancing floor in front of the stage.

"Come down man!" I said to Edward, who was already on the way to meet me.

"Wanna dance honey?" He asked me and chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Get yourself a girl man!" I replied. Now he rolled his eyes.

"So, how is going, bro?" I asked because I didn't want to talk more about girls, this topic would come as soon as I had some time alone with mum and dad.

"Yeah, you know, Rosalie is totally in preparation mood. Even if you are the best man she already organized everything! I mean everything!!! Stag party included!" He grinned and I respired – thank god, I didn't need to organize that! "The only things you need to take care of are the rings and a small speech." Shit, the speech – I forgot about this duty. _Maybe dad could help me_, I thought and decided to do this as soon as possible. There weren't that many days until the wedding.

"Come on, let's go and have a beer in the kitchen. Rosalie is driving me crazy with her stuff." Edward said and went to leave the backyard. I followed him thankfully.

Later I was fully informed about the wedding. The two bridesmaids would come tomorrow; they were friends of Rosalie from Portland. So we all would get our suits and dresses. The day after, all the other guests would arrive around evening time. They would sleep in the small bed and breakfast hotel that was down the road because our house couldn't fit so many guests. And the people who were coming from Forks would, of course, sleep at their places. There wouldn't be a preparation dinner because Rosalie thought everything was well organized so we would directly start with the stag parties, guys only and girls only. The girls would stay in Forks and we would drive to Port Angeles where Emmett had rented a bar.

Then there would be wedding day with the wedding at one in the afternoon in the old church. I was responsible for getting Rosalie there, including the bridesmaids so I was forced to clean my car properly. I had a black Mercedes and Rosalie said this would make the perfect car to chauffeur a bride to her wedding. She already booked a florist who would prepare the car with lots of flowers. Oh, great – my poor car!

After the ceremony, everyone would come to our house and celebrate the whole night. And the next day Rosalie and Emmett would fly to Jamaica to celebrate their honeymoon and the whole circus would be over and I could go back to Seattle and start working again. Don't get me wrong but I was looking forward to this. I wasn't that party animal like my sister.

I went to bed late and felt asleep immediately in my old comfortable bed.

**Author´s note:** Thanks for reading my new story! I hope u all liked it - if yes I wouldn´t mind that u write a review (even two words would make me happy!). More chapters are already written and will be published in the next days.

And please don´t sue me for small mistakes, English isn´t my first language but my beta is from the USA and so it should be fine.


	2. Here comes the bridesmaid

**Thanks for the reviews so far - keep on reading, enjoying and reviewing :)**

**And thanks to Kelsey, my beta.**

_**Chapter 2 – Here come****s the bridesmaid**_

**APOV**

Arriving back in the States felt good. I had three months of Europe behind me, including sleeping in hostels of any kind, meeting lots of new people and seeing amazing cities. The last thing was actually the best; I visited Rome, Florence, Nice, Paris, Brussels, Munich, Berlin, Copenhagen, Amsterdam, Edinburgh and finally London. I missed some interesting countries like the Scandinavian ones and Spain and Portugal, but I already fixed a plan in my mind that I would come again.

But for now I spent all my money and was broke; I seriously needed to start working again and saving the money. And I would, in some weeks, as I would finally be settled in Seattle and start my work as college teacher after finishing with my master degree in Art, Art History and Design in Portland last spring. I was looking forward to this, but I actually couldn't wait to arrive because one of my best friends, Rosalie Hale, was going to marry her long term boyfriend Emmett Cullen in a few days.

And I was going to be one of the two bridesmaids, I wasn't sure if I was going to be first or second, no one ever told me. The other one would be Bella Swan, my best friend, who I met the first day in College and from there we were inseparable. Because of her I met Rosalie as well and we became friends too, mostly because Bella wasn't a fashionista like Rose and me. We loved to go shopping, get dressed hours before parties and of course giving Bella make-overs.

The plan was to meet up with Bella at Seattle Airport and directly drive to, uhm, wherever Rose was raised. All I knew was that it was a small town somewhere near the Canadian border and that it rained there a lot.

I had managed to get some sleep while flying and I knew Rosalie would kill me if I had jetlag on her wedding day. So I had already tried to live in Pacific Standard Time the last couple of days. I wasn't sure if it really was working but I seriously had to try.

So I arrived in Seattle in the early morning, relatively rested and relaxed. I picked up my bags, went through all the customs procedure and finally arrived in the arrival hall. Seconds later I was hugged by Bella and I smiled. I had missed her a lot!

It didn't take us long to load the things in the car, I just had my big backpacker backpack and a purse. All the other things I had bought I had sent to Bella´s apartment in Portland and I finally saw them again as she opened the trunk. Thank God, because in one of the parcels was Rosalie´s and Emmett´s wedding present. I also had gotten presents for some other friends including Bella plus heaps of cool clothes for me I had found in shops through Europe.

We got in the car and drove away from Seattle. I didn't want to think about the days after the wedding where I would be alone in Seattle with lots of boxes in a small apartment, which needed to get unpacked.

Bella and I talked the whole time. I mainly knew about stuff that happened as I was in Europe because Bella and I had some webcam sessions. So I told her a lot about my trip. The time passed faster than I thought and around lunch time we reached our target – Forks. Bella had told me the name after I asked her again where Rosalie would marry.

I wasn't looking that inviting though, big, dark clouds where hanging heavily over the town but at least it wasn't raining. It wasn't difficult to find Rosalie´s house mainly because it was decorated with white ribbons everywhere, even the letterbox was decorated. I truly loved it!

As soon as we got out of the car Rosalie stormed out of the house, screaming our names. She tried to hug us both and we all were laughing.

"Finally you both are here. Now nothing can go wrong!" Rosalie managed to say.

She led us towards the house and told us that later we would go to a small bed and breakfast where we could unload our stuff because we would live there for the next days.

"But before we need to do soooooo much stuff!" She smiled brightly. "You need to get to know my family, Emmett´s too, of course! And you need to see the house and especially the backyard. And then we go to the bridal store in Port Angeles, what will take and hour and a half." She rolled her eyes, she has always been impatient. "There we need to fix your dresses."

As she spoke we arrived in the kitchen where some people were standing around, eating from a small buffet and talking. "Mom, Dad, these are Alice and Rosalie." Two nice looking people shook hands with us. So this were Rosalie´s parents – Mr. Hale, as I knew was a carpenter who made lovely furniture, I had seen pictures, and Mrs. Hale was a kindergartener and according to Rosalie she couldn't wait to finally get grandchildren. "Welcome girls. Finally you're here." Mrs. Hale said and smiled proudly.

"Alice, Bella." This booming voice belonged, truly, to Emmett who just entered the kitchen. He hugged us both, he even lifted me a bit in the air because he was so huge and I was so tiny. I laughed. Of course we had met him earlier because he had visited Rosalie several times in Portland as she was still studying there. But as we finished our Masters, Rosalie directly moved to Port Angeles to start working as personal assistant of the CEO in a company which sells wooden furniture. Emmett used to live there since he ended high school because he always wanted to become a professional fire fighter.

After saying hello to all these people Rosalie showed us around. The living room was decorated heavily; it would be our room for having the stag party of the girls. Then she showed us the second floor with mentioning the main bathroom, her parents' bedroom and the room of her brother. I knew she had one but it always seemed to me that they hadn't the best relationship. But what do I know?

She also showed us her bedroom who was looking like a 16 year old girl was living in there, with posters of singers, some plushies and so on. She said that neither she nor her parents had decorated it differently after she left for college. I like it because it was looking so different from my old room, at home, in Mississippi, in the big, old villa my parents still lived in.

And finally she showed us the backyard, where workers had built an impressive tent all over the place. At the moment florists where walking around, arranging flowers everywhere – roses, lilies, carnations and asters - all in white, pink and red. It was looking so beautiful and perfect I nearly got tears in my eyes. This was Rosalie's dream – getting married to the perfect guy in the perfect place – she was so lucky!

But at least I wasn't the only one single. I swear, Bella could have lots of man but first of all she was blind for flirting and secondly, she was extremely shy. I had never seen her being with a man, but at least Rosalie and I had managed to send her to some dates back in our college years in Portland. I thought she was just waiting for the perfect one and so was I, but I had a different strategy – I tried to kiss lots of frogs but until now I hadn't found my prince.

I was a bit hoping for Seattle. Who knows if my prince wasn't waiting there? I mean, I wasn't searching because I wasn't desperate. I am only 25; I still got heaps of time.

So we were sitting in the backyard, chatting. Mainly Rosalie was talking, telling us about the preparations, the wedding time table, but also asking me about Europe and that she wanted to go there with Emmett in some years. But at the moment she was looking forward to her honeymoon in Jamaica, in a nice 5 star hotel near the beach.

Lots of people were entering and leaving the backyard, I didn't really recognized all of them but as HE entered I was became immediately flustered. I tried not to look at him as he walked towards a florist and talked to her.

"Rose?" I quickly interrupted her, as I saw the man looking towards us, and then slowly walking in our direction. "Who´s this?" I whispered.

She grimaced and said in a voice I couldn't interpret. "That is Jasper." And she added, as he arrived at our table. "Meet my brother, girls!"


	3. Do you seriously want me to wear this

**Hi everyone, first of all thanks for reviews and adding my story to your alerts. This is chapter 3 now, chapter 4 and 5 are already with my beta so will be published soon as well. I made a plan until chapter 12 already and there aren't still any lemons *sigh* so there will be more.**

**I totally forgot about one thing in my first two chapters – the disclaimer *stupid me***

**So I am not S. Meyer, all the Twilight saga belongs to her. I am just writing this for fun :)**

**And now read, enjoy and review. Thanks to everyone especially my beta Kelsey**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Do you seriously want me to wear this?**_

**JPOV**

I had slept for a long time. And because the house was crowded with workers, florist and whoever else, I just grabbed something to eat for light breakfast, okay, better lunch and went to Edward's house. He lived on the other side of the town in a semi-detached house, one occupied by his family, the other one by his aunty and uncle who happened to be Emmett´s parents – so Emmett was Edwards's cousin. As I mentioned before we three have been best friends since early childhood and we had made every single experience together, annoying school and teachers, first kind of girlfriends, first hairs not growing on our head, and the Emmett/Rosalie love, what was a bit weird for all of us at first but actually she couldn't have a better guy.

I rang the bell of the Cullen house but nobody answered. I guessed that Edward was still sleeping and his parents at work. His dad was a doctor in the local hospital, his mom an interior designer. So I pressed my finger against the pressure of the bell and I wouldn't stop pressing until Edward would open. That was a thing I always did.

While I was waiting, the door from the other half of the house swung open and Emmett emerge from inside, saying while going: "Bye mom, dad. See you later at Rosie´s house." Then he saw me, smiled and came over. So I gave up ringing Edwards's door. Time for So-In-Wedding-Mood-Emmett.

"Hey, best man. What´s up? Coming to see Edward?" I simply nodded – after my fancy he was in a too good mood.

"Man, I guess he is sleeping. I hope you don't mind but I have to go, Rosie told me to be there soon because her bridesmaids are about to arrive and I haven't seen them in a while."

I nodded again. "'Kay, then. See you later. Don't forget we need to go to Port Angeles for the suit fitting!" I nodded the third time and off he went. Oh yeah, I couldn't wait for getting pressed in a suit. I did not like dressing up, probably because of my dislike for big events including me.

I sighed and started to press the bell again and this time Edward opened the door. He was looking sleepy, but smiled. "Hey man, come in…we got some best man speech writing to do!"

After researching in the internet and managing to get a so-so speech, we both were satisfied. Now I just needed my dad to read over it, do some slightly changing, I know he would find things to change. I decided to outstrip this whole speech thing. So I went back home and searched for Dad. Someone told me he would be in the backyard so I headed there. I asked a florist girl standing around but she couldn't help me. I spotted Rosalie sitting on one of the tables, with two girls, I guessed were her bridesmaids. One girl with long brown hair was sitting with her back towards me, the other one, who had dark brown short hair, was talking to Rosalie and then looking to me.

I just heard Rosalie saying: "That is Jasper." Then she turned towards me. "Meet my brother, girls!"

I rolled my eyes, tried to smile at the girls and got hit - hit by the beauty of this short haired girl, excuse me, woman who was sitting there. But I tried my best to hide my pleasant surprise. "Rosalie, where is Dad?"

She jumped from her seat, grabbed me in her arms and looked at me angrily – just playing though, but still. "Jasper, sweetheart, where are your manners? Say 'Hi' to Bella" she pointed at the long hair girl, "and Alice." Alice?! Nice name…

"Uhm," I run my hand through my hair, "Hi." I got a playfully slap from my sister and that brought me back to reality.

"Jasper!" she hissed "You could be a bit more talkative!" And to the girls she said. "He isn't always like this! I'm sorry. I guess he is a bit nervous because he will be the best man for Emmett." You could hear that she was proud of this.

"So, Rosalie, have you seen Dad, or not?"

"Uhm, no. Sorry. Mom should be in the kitchen; go and ask her." She sounded like she was talking to a little child but I wasn't in the mood to playfully fight with her as a big brother and so I just nodded and was about to walk away as I heard her say "Jasper, don't forget that we have to go to Port Angeles in half an hour. You will drive us! Emmett will drive the moms. Thank god the dads are already done with the fitting." And, again, she was in wedding-preparation-mood. I looked at her, but then I yielded to her and simply nodded before I walked into the house to find Mum.

**APOV**

I couldn't stop starring secretly at him and admiring his dirty blonde hair that wasn't too short, no, it surrounded his face perfectly without being too long. I couldn't see his emerald eyes properly while we were driving to Port Angeles. Bella and I were sitting in the back seat while Rosalie was sitting in the passenger seat next to Jasper, discussing with him about the wedding menu or whatever. I wasn't listening, just secretly starring.

After a time that couldn't have been long enough we reach Port Angeles and the bridal store. I had no idea what Rosalie was going to make us wear but I was sure it would be perfect. I knew her taste, it couldn't be wrong. I knew it because we talked a thousand times about our weddings as we went shopping – and of course we would always follow the dress code – the bridesmaid's dresses would never be longer then the bride's dress. I also haven't had seen Rosalie's dress, she just had described it to me on the phone as she ordered it – of course Rosalie wouldn't wear a dress from the rack and so she would never choose from the rack for the maids as well even if it would cost her a fortune. It was just one day in her whole life and it needed to be perfect!

We stepped inside the shop and the wedding bubble finally caught me. I couldn't wait to see the dresses.

Inside there were two sections, one for men, the bigger one for women. Emmett was already waiting with the mums and another guy, I didn't know. Jasper walked over to them, quickly hugging his mum and then Emmett´s mum as well and then the three guys were welcomed by a sales lady while another sales lady said hi to us. "Welcome to Adora´s Bridal store. I am Lisa. I hope you are fine. If somebody needs something, I am all yours. So, who is the maid of honor?" She asked Rosalie. "Uh, that is little Alice here." ME? Wow, I was overwhelmed. Rosalie made me her first bridesmaid.

"Thanks Rose." I bubbled.

Lisa caught me, looking at me critically and then she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that will fit perfectly." She kind of pushed me in a big dressing room where they had mirrors on three sides and a rack with a single red dress. I was asked to undress completely, Lisa left me alone while I should do this and before handed me some silky underwear. Wow, even underwear – that was perfect. I slipped into the bra and panty and looked at myself in the mirror. For being 25 I was looking good I thought. No cellulites, smooth skin and short hair what tended to stand to all sides; a bit spiky after all. My small nose and my hazel brown eyes fitted nicely into my face. I was satisfied with my figure. Lisa came back and helped me into this gorgeous satin dress. It was ruby red, tailored in A-line with being tight around the breast and flowing down to the ground, nearly touching it. Directly under the breast was a small white band which ended in a cute ribbon with long ends on my back. It had an invisible zipper and it fitted almost perfectly, just around the waist it was a bit loose. Lisa put some pins into the fabric to make it perfect.

"Alice? You are done?" Rosalie called from outside. Lisa guided me out to where Bella was already standing, in the same color but in a different style of dress. Hers just went until her knees and was looking great on her. We smiled at each other.

Rosalie had tears in her eyes and muttered "I knew it would be perfect!" Then she hugged us both and went into the dressing room with Lisa.

Bella and I were guided to some smaller dressing rooms to get back in our normal clothes so the tailors could finish their jobs with our dresses.

Then we stepped outside and seated next to the mums who were waiting for Rosalie to come out and finally show her wedding dress. We got some glasses of sparkling wine and were sipping it while the mums told us that Emmett has been send outside the shop so he definitely couldn't see the wedding dress. I loved that they followed this tradition!

And then an angry scream broke the tight wonderful atmosphere we girls were in.

"RO-SA-LIE!!!" An angry Jasper stormed out of a different edge from the big store "YOU DO NOT SERIOUSLY WANT ME TO WEAR THIS!?!"

As she came out in a hurry she was looking stunning, except of her angry face. Her dress only could be described as a gown which was made just and only for her.

But that didn't help the problem. "What the fuck, Jasper. Where is your problem?" She screamed at him. Her mum jumped from her seat, running towards her children. Now Rosalie was looking like she would cry in the next second. Her mum hugged her. "Hush, Rose. You know him. He isn't someone who likes to dress up." She looked at her son and made a face like she understood him, but still facing him angrily. "And maybe, my love, it is really a bit much." Rosalie sobbed. "No, Love, don't get me wrong – it isn't just Jaspers style. We shouldn't overdo it, okay?" She looked into her daughter's eyes and Rosalie nodded hesitantly. "And you!" Now the mum turned to Jasper. "It is HER day, don't be so mean!" He looked at her apologetically and then stepped forward to hug his sister, mumbling something that sounded to me like apologizing and then he stepped back.

The three of us, who were still sitting looked at each other questioningly. We didn't know what to say. Personally, I didn't get his problem. I thought he was looking breathtaking in his chocolate tuxedo with the ruby red cloth in his breast pocket what exactly matched with Bella´s and mine dress. His vest was slightly lighter than the jacket and fitted perfectly with his hair. I couldn't do anything but starring at him. Maybe his mom could convince him to wear it after all.

The rest of the fitting went without anymore interruption, the other guy who was introduced to us as Edward, Emmett´s cousin and another best friend did not make a scene with his suit. He was either fine or just more relaxed. After the fitting we went to have dinner in an Italian restaurant and then we headed back to Forks where Jasper dropped us off at the Bed and Breakfast. The rest of the evening I spent with sorting my presents from my Europe trip, finally wrapping the wedding present and chatting with Bella who kind of couldn't stop to mentioning Emmett´s cousin Edward again and again. I guessed that she got a slight crush on him.


	4. Smells like sparkling wine

**Hey everyone thanks for being so patient the last two days but my beta is in the middle of some exams so she can´t work as fast as I do. Anyways she is awesome and helps me a lot.**

**The last time I forgot to mention that u all can find my inspiration for the dresses in my profile – go and have a look if u are interested.**

**And if u are interested in my life I got a Twitter account where I try to write about my process with the story as well as other stuff from my life. See my profile for a link.**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT S. Meyer. The whole Twilight Saga belongs to her. I am just the one who does some fun with it :)**

**And now read, enjoy and review. Thanks**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Smells like sparkling wine**_

**JPOV**

The things went smooth the days before the wedding despite the suit Rosalie forced me to wear. It might be that it looked good on me but still it wasn't me. Mum had admitted that, but then she had slowly talked me into wearing it without any style changes. And I had seen Alice glancing at me and I thought I saw that she liked it. So I made my decision and decided to do Rosalie the favor.

I liked this Alice. While going to Port Angeles she had been quiet, ok, Rosalie was talking to me the whole time, but after the fitting she bloomed like a little beautiful flower. She was talkative and bubbly while we were waiting for our dinner and man, she could eat! For being so small she ate a whole pizza – impressive. She was looking like a tiny fairy, a bit like the one from Peter Pan, but I couldn't remember the name. Her dark hair surrounded her cute face perfectly. But I couldn't spot a single interest towards me the whole time in Port Angeles.

Ok, Jasper, enough! I had to stop thinking like this; I barely knew her and after the wedding tomorrow I probably wouldn't see her again. And for me she didn't seem so cheap to be a one night stand. And by the way, I never had one and I didn't want one – especially not with her. She was something special!

I had to focus on other things. So I fixed the speech together with Dad and it was approved "perfect" by him. After this I met up with Edward for hanging out in front of our house before we would meet all the other male guests to drive in a rented bus to Port Angeles to have the stag party.

I spotted Alice a few times but tried to concentrate on talking to Edward who was concerned about his "career" as a composer. At the moment he lived mainly in Seattle just around the corner to my apartment building, but in turns he drove either to Los Angeles or Vancouver to sell his composed works. He earned his money by writing music for advertisements what couldn't stop me and our other good friends we used to hang out with to crack never ending jokes. But truly spoken it paid his bills and maybe he would become a respected composer for movie music in some time.

Rosalie, the Bella girl and Alice passed us several times along with thousands of other people bringing food, more flowers, the dresses and suits which were finally done and a lots of other things in boxes. I could have never imagined that a wedding needed that much preparation and I swore to myself, if and only if, I would get married in my whole life I would do it somewhere in silence, maybe a nice beach somewhere down in the Caribbean.

I missed hanging out with Emmett, who was still one of my best friends and the funniest guy I know. He was smart but he never attended college. He wanted to work and so he decided to become a fire fighter. It fit him quite well. But being the groom made him a demanded man. So he also passed us several times, looking sometimes a bit like he wanted to be rescued and also just sitting down in the grass, watching the entire procedure.

The girls went to the beauty salon but I thought none of them really needed it. Probably they just got their fingers polished there or whatever. I knew that the hairdressers would come impossible early tomorrow morning to fix the hair of my mum, Emmett's mum, Bella, Alice and of course Rosalie. I was looking forward to see the bridesmaid's dresses. Even as I saw Rosalie in her wedding gown in the shop yesterday I was speechless. My sister was looking damn beautiful and I was proud. How would everyone look when fully dressed with hair done and make up?

Man, I am thinking like a fucking gay!

"Jasper?" Edward asked me bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Come on man. We need to change. The bus will be here soon."

Oh, yeah, the stag party. We both went in my room; Edward had his stuff stored there. Then we both took a shower (after each other, not together!) and got dressed.

As we finally went downstairs a lot of women crowded the whole basement.

They were everywhere!

I was hugged by several. Oh, I guess that was Aunty Maggie from Texas, haven't seen her in ages. And Auntie Sue! Oh no, I had to hide somewhere, she always wanted to pinch my cheeks and then place a kiss there like I was a little child.

I managed to run quickly in the direction of the kitchen, looking behind me to check if she had seen me and bumped into someone. First it felt good, kind of getting an electrical shock (however that could feel good), then it felt cold and wet. I looked down seeing beautiful Alice with a face in shock watching me. Then I managed to turn my face down to look at myself. I was wet because I ran into her and she was holding a glass of sparkling wine or similar. It smelled like it.

"Uh, uh, sorry." She looked like she was about to cry. "I am so incredible sorry!" She squeaked.

But I was looking at her like a damn idiot because I couldn't help but smile. She was looking so adorably sweet standing there, not able to do anything and she had the cutest face I had ever seen before.

Then she saw my face and didn't know what to do. She looked at me, probably having just one question in mind.

"Why are you smiling?"

I was surprised that she really asked me. I managed to get back in my behavior and smiled my best smile, not grinning like I did seconds before. "No worries, it is just sparkling wine. Don´t say sorry. It is extremely crowded. I just quickly change and then nothing can stop me from partying." I said, turning around and heading towards the stairs to quickly emerge upstairs.

Ok, it wasn't the best way to talk to her, I am such an idiot, but at least I said something, something unbelievably stupid. _Nothing can stop me from partying?_ The one and only thing I actually wanted to do was be with her!

I quickly changed and tried to forget this small incident but I couldn't forget her cute fairy face the whole evening.

We went for the stag party and Emmett had fun along with all the other guests. We enjoyed the bar, the drinks, the stripper (yeah, we all growled as she danced half naked for Emmett) and the funny bus trip home with stopping so many times because a lot of the guys needed to pee.

I felt asleep immediately after I found my cozy bed.


	5. The wedding

**Hey everyone, here is my new chapter – and I hope u like it because it is the wedding (as the title says). It is a bit longer than the ones before and the next chapters will be shorter again, but this is something special.**

**Again, I remind u to check my profile for the pictures that inspired my for the dresses and there u can find my Twitter link also to check how am I going with writing ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am not S. Meyer – the Twilight saga belongs to her, I am just writing for fun :) **

**And now, have fun with reading, enjoy it and please review. Thanks to all my readers and my beta Kelsey and to Doreen who encourages me to write and write and write!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5 – The wedding**_

**JPOV**

What the fuck? What was that? My face was stuck in my pillows and I felt so tired but some noise woke me up. I tried to lift my face but not before the third try I managed to do so. I grabbed my alarm and WHAT THE FUCK!!! My head dropped back into the warm pillows.

It was damn 6:00 am in the morning. Who the fuck made such an annoying noise in the middle of the night???

Slowly my mind woke up as well. Uh, yeah, today was wedding day.

I identified the noise as blow dryer. The hairdressers! – next to my room in the main bathroom, probably doing Mum´s hair.

Ah, it stopped! Great! I nuzzled with my pillows, got back in a nice position and felt asleep immediately.

I woke up probably 1 hour later, again because of the noise of a blow dryer. Ok, it was just some minutes after 7 and I decided to get up and search for a pain killer. I had a slight headache; I guess I shouldn't have drunk those two kinds of beer yesterday.

With a sleepy face I went downstairs, still wearing my pajamas. I reached the kitchen and then the counter where Mum keeps the medicine. I was still half asleep and so I finally noticed that there were other people as I heard a small giggle. I turned around and saw Alice and Bella sitting on the counter with breakfast in front of them. Bella had curlers in her hair so I gathered that she already had half of her program done. Alice was looking as beautiful as always and I prayed to all hairdresser gods they would leave her like this.

Then I realized I was still in my sleeping clothes, comfortable pajama pants and a plain old shirt, I even had bare feet and my hair was looking all messy.

Bella blushed deep red while Alice couldn't hide a big grin. "So you had a nice stag party with lots of fun?" She asked me while shooting a glance to the pack of painkiller what was in my hand.

Normally I wasn't a morning type at all. I was grumpy and didn't like to speak until I had some food inside me. But I just couldn't say anything nasty to her, not to the most beautiful human being on earth I have ever met.

Instead I smiled and nodded slightly. "And you?"

"It was a perfect party for us girls but I am not allowed to talk about." From the corner of my eyes I could see Bella blushing more if that was possible. Did they have a stripper too? I didn't want to think about it!

"Yeah, uhm, ok." I filled water in my glass, put one painkiller in my mouth and swallowed it down with the water. Then I gave my best for smiling again at Alice.

"I'll see you around. I guess I need to do something to look like the Best Man." She giggled and I left the kitchen smiling.

The morning passed with Rosalie and my mum running here and there. I even had to stop them to do something to my hair, my precious hair! Rosalie blocked the bathroom nearly 3 hours just interrupted by the phone calls of different people. I didn't count but I assessed that Emmett´s mum had called over 10 times. Everyone was a bit tense but we had some laughs as well. Dad thought he wouldn't fit anymore in his suit he got tailored some weeks ago because he claimed that mum had cooked too much the last time.

Around 11, my mum sent me to get dressed, to call Edward to see if he was awake and dressed as well and then to come down. Edward´s mum confirmed that the three of them were dressed and would now go with Emmett to drive with him and his family to the church. So I slipped on my pants, shirt, vest and jacket. Dad passed my room, looking great, like a real father of the bride. He checked my outfit and then we went down.

And there I was dazzled. Three beautiful women were waiting, but especially Alice looked outstanding. She and Bella were wearing similar looking dresses in a dark red but Bella´s was shorter just going to her knees while Alice had a long one, reaching the ground and she was looking like a princess in it. Bella had her hair up while Alice's hair was slightly straightened and not as spiky as she had worn it these past few days. Both had a small tiara in their hair as well and long red gloves were wrapping her arms. Mum just handed them two small flower bouquets in white and some red. She was looking like mum just a bit prettier with lots of curls in her hair and a nice short dress with lots of flowers printed on it.

Then they spotted me but I had only eyes for Alice who I saw was brightly smiling. My mum couldn't hold herself and hugged me tightly, "Oh, Jasper. Rosalie will love it! You look so handsome."

And speaking of Rosalie I heard her humming from the stairs behind me so I turned around and I was looking at my sister, my lovely baby sister who wanted to marry today. She was smiling all over, her face presenting herself. She walked slowly downstairs and the photographer who had been standing a bit aside took millions of pictures of her, the last ones as an unmarried girl in her parents' house.

Then he also took some photos of all of us outside – the bride and the family, the bride and the bridesmaids, the bride's parents, just the bridesmaids and also some shoots of the Best Man and the Maid of Honor which was Alice and me. I didn't know how to stand and I guess she neither so the photographer positioned my hands lightly wrapped around her waist. He didn't have to tell me to smile – I was probably grinning like an idiot, the second time in not even 24 hours. I just hoped that would result in some nice pictures.

Mum and Dad drove with the photographer to the church so he could prepare his camera for the arrival. We were asked to wait 15 minutes. So we took the time to stand in the kitchen. I was eating, Rosalie was too nervous to eat even a bite. The girls were just sitting and waiting. And I couldn't help myself, again and again I had to stare at Alice and admire how gorgeous she looked.

After the never ending 15 minutes, we went to the car. We placed Rosalie together with her trail in the backseat, Bella followed her. And Alice – as Maid of Honor – would sit in the front, next to me.

She was smiling at me while driving, I could see it from the corner of my eyes but the drive didn't take long and now our full concentration was needed outside, where some people were waiting for us, especially the photographer.

Most of the guests were already sitting inside. And while the photographer took again lots of pictures I went inside to see Emmett. He was waiting in a small room near the altar from where he would directly go to wait at the end of the aisle.

As he saw me he looked relieved. "Hey man, it's good you're here. I guess so is the bride?" I nodded and he smiled. "Great, you got the rings?"

OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

I forgot the rings!!!

"Jasper? The rings?" Emmett looked concerned now.

"Uhm, yeah, sure buddy. Well, I need to go, you know, walking the Maid of Honor down the aisle." I said and hoped I sounded a bit convincing.

I almost run out of the room and out of the church. Rosalie was still taking pictures.

"Dad?" Thank god he was still outside.

"Yeah son?"

"Dad, could you do me a big favor? Impede the ceremony, I'll be right back!" He looked at me questioningly but then he slowly nodded.

I ran to the car, jumped in it, and drove, okay; I raced back to the house. Keys? Good, in the pocket! I jumped up the stairs, reaching my room and stopped as soon as I entered.

Thank god there they are! They were lying on my bedside table where I had put them the other day. I snatched them and went back to the church as fast as I could.

I smiled apologetically as I arrived. "Ok, I guess we can start now." I said to Dad. He wasn't asking me why I went back but I guess he knew. In my childhood he often told me I would forget my head somewhere if it weren't stuck on my neck.

The wedding ceremony was fantastic; I especially enjoyed walking Alice down the aisle as the Best Man was supposed to do this for the Maid of Honor. Before us, Edward had walked Bella because she was the second bridesmaid and he needed to reach the small piano next to the altar. He played a beautiful song as Dad guided Rosalie to her groom and Mum who was sitting in the front row was already crying at this point.

After the reverend said some words and Rosalie and Emmett spoke their wedding vows they were announced to be husband and wife.

And then the big party started. First they took pictures in front of the church as the couple went outside and everyone was throwing rice. Everyone managed to come to our house and it seemed to me like whole Forks was there, and lots more people. Of course I couldn't count them but Rosalie told me later that there must have been around 500 people – crazy!

The first event was the cake, which was cut together. Then Rosalie and Emmett had to feed each other. It was my turn after everyone got some food to hold my speech and it was short but everyone seemed to like it and then the newly weds danced their first dance.

So the afternoon passed, the evening started with more food, and then as another highlight of the day Emmett ripped the garter from Rosalie and wanted to throw it. I don't know who pushed me there but – and I don't know why it is always me to be the idiot – I caught it. As soon as I realized what I was holding in my hands I was shocked and looked around. I spotted Alice who smiled at me and I guess I blushed.

The rest of the evening was filled with lots of dancing, I danced with numerous Aunties and older woman and of course the Mum´s as well as the bride but I never managed to get a dance with the Maid of Honor. I missed the throwing of the bride´s flower bouquet but someone told me a local girl had caught it and so I wasn't interested in it.

The time passed and soon it was late after midnight and the guests left slowly. It wasn't crowded anymore and I was sitting down on one of the tables watching my mum and dad slowly dancing to a beautiful slow song. I had no idea where Edward was, I had hardly talked to him the whole evening. Rosalie as I knew was somewhere, saying thank you and good bye to all her guests.

As I caught a glimpse of the door to the house I saw Alice coming into the tent. She looked around and then she saw me. She smiled thankfully and walked towards me. "Hi." She said a bit tired and placed herself next to me. "Have you seen Bella? I can´t find her."

"Uhm, no, sorry." Actually this was my chance. "Alice?" I asked as polite as I could "Would you dance with me?"

First she looked kind of shocked but then she smiled. "Sure. We hadn't had a dance together and we are Best Man and Maid of Honor." She jumped from her seat, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the floor.

Mum and Dad were still dancing and smiled as they saw us coming. The band played another slow song and so I wrapped my hand tight around Alice's waist and started dancing. She didn't look in my face but I saw, as I looked down that she was dancing with closed eyes.

"Are you tired?" I whispered and she looked up.

"Uhm, no." She blushed. "You are just a great dancer."

And so we danced silently one more song before she looked at me. "Jasper, I didn't want to interrupt, but I think I need to find Bella. I am a bit tired and I should go to bed." She tried to hide a yawn.

"No worries. I guess Bella is fine, maybe she already went. I haven't seen Edward either, so maybe he walked her home. It seems to me like they got a bit of affection for each other." I said frankly and then added. "Never mind. I could walk you home?!" _Please say yes!_ I begged silently.

"Oh, sure." Again this smile which always made me feel like I was melting.

So after saying good bye to Mum and Dad and also to Rosalie and Emmett we started walking down the road. I couldn't drive anymore and so it would take us a little time to reach.

She wasn't saying anything so I tried to start a conversation as it was possible because both of us were a bit tipsy. "So, you studied with Rosalie?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She sighted. "Same university but different mayor."

Whoa, there she goes. My capacity of reaction wasn't the best tonight but still good enough to catch Alice before she landed on the street. She was tipsy!

"Uh, sorry." She mumbled. "Stupid shoes." She removed them from her feet and for this she were arm wrapping with me and didn't let me go as she was done. So we walked like this.

"Ok, back to topic. I studied Art, Art History and Design in Portland and soon I will be teaching in Seattle."

"No way!" I turned her towards me. "I live there!"

"Oh, really, great!" She shouted. "Do you enjoy living there? I am a bit nervous."

"Yeah, Seattle is great." I meant it. We continued walking in silence.

"Oh, there´s the Hotel." Did she say this with a bit frustration?

She left my side and turned towards me. "Thank you Jasper for walking me home." She smiled her special smile and then she did something I wasn't expecting. She tiptoed and placed a small kiss on my check. Then she waved at me with another smile. "Good night." And then she went inside.

"Good night, Darlin´." I whispered but I was sure she heard it.

I walked home whistling an old love song.


	6. Pancakes separated us

**Hey everyone! Can u believe it? That is the new chapter :) – I could finally update!!!**

**And I soooooo wanna THANK KELLI who helped me out so fast – u are amazing!!! and great as my new beta!**

**I will start writing chapter 13 hopefully today so stay tuned for the rest :) Follow me on Twitter to see the progress – the link is in my profile.**

**Now please read, enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: The Twilight –Saga belongs to S. Meyer…I just play a bit with some characters ;)**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – Pancakes separated us**_

**APOV**

As soon as I reached Bella's and my room I slipped inside, closed the door with my back and stayed there leaning against the wood. My eyes were closed and I tried to calm down.

What did I just do? I must have gone completely nuts.

I kissed him! Ok, it was just his cheek, but still. I K-I-S-S-E-D Jasper, not any damn idiot, no, I had kissed Jasper!

I breathed out heavily and then I slowly opened my eyes. The room was dark and no one was there.

I wondered where Bella was, but on the other hand I was relieved that I was alone and she hadn't seen how I entered the room.

As fast as possible I slipped out of the dress, put it on a hanger and fell into my bed. There I was – Alice Brandon, hopelessly in some kind of strange love to the brother of one of my best friends.

I didn't care about what Rosalie would say…no, the odd thing was that I hadn´t felt anything like this before.

Slowly I remembered the last days, called every single situation back in my mind.

There was the first time I had saw him, the ride to Port Angeles, his freaking-out in the bridal store, the Italian Restaurant where I just tried to avoid staring at him all the time because I couldn't stop admiring his emerald eyes. So I had talked the whole time. I had seen him listening but to me he seemed a bit moony, like he was somewhere else.

And then I remember him sitting on the grass in front of the house, eyes closed, enjoying the sun while talking to Edward. I had observed him from Rosalie´s window while we had been there in her room, and she was showing something to Bella.

And on the same day, just some time later, I was so unbelievable dumb and poured my whole glass of champagne over his fresh shirt he wanted to wear for the stag party. I had seen him coming but he was looking so cool, that I couldn't step out of the way before he crashed into me. I had tried to say sorry, but he just said he wouldn't mind changing – anyways he wanted to party. Yeah, stupid me, little Alice. Of course he likes to go out to bars and meet girls. I didn't think he would be one of those guys who just go to bars to get laid (or to lay someone) but still. I thought he might enjoy hanging around with his best friends having fun. Why should he care about me?

He never seemed to be interested in me. I got the confirmation while taking pictures in front of the house at the wedding day. It was time for the photos of him and me as best man and maid of honor and he didn't want to touch me. The photographer had to put his arms around my waist. Actually I had a little hope before this as he came down, completely dressed in the outfit Rosalie have had chosen for him and he was smiling so adorable while looking at us all. I thought he might like me but maybe he just liked Rosalie's choice of the dresses. I mean, still, I wanted those pictures, even if we both looked totally bad in it – it was a picture of Jasper and me.

He walked me down the aisle and slightly smiled and I still didn't give up hope and whenever he was looking at me, which wasn't too often, I smiled as best as I could.

But he was so occupied with everything on this day; he danced with so many women. And then he even caught the garter, and after this he, probably by mistake, looked at me and still I smiled.

And inside I got more and more frustrated. What should I do? Should I just give up and try to forget all the butterflies in my tummy whenever I saw him, actually whenever I thought of him? I was so in my thoughts that I missed the throwing of the flower bouquet but I did not care at that moment.

I tried my best to enjoy the day as much as I could and I like the food and I like the dances with people I didn't know. I managed to stay as long as possible but then lots of people left and I tried to find Bella but couldn't find her at all. I was searching in the house, in the front garden and then I went back to try my luck in the tent again.

And there he was sitting – looking at his parents while they were dancing all alone on the dance floor. But then he turned his face and looked at me. So the butterflies were back flying all around my stomach. I decided to ask him if he knew where Bella was but then he shocked me - positively.

He finally asked me if I wanted to dance with him and he was asking so politely, so adorable I was just able to smile and say yes.

He was an awesome dancer and I played with the thought of leaning my head against his chest but I didn't have the guts to do so. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed how good it felt to be so close to him, I inhaled his smell.

He woke me from my dreams as he asked me if I was sleepy and then I suddenly felt really tired. So I told I should go and find Bella to go home. But he surprised me again and offered to walk me home. I was feeling like in seventh heaven somehow.

Just after we started he tried to ask me about my studies, but I tripped over something, probably a stone or so and almost felt. But he was fast enough to catch me with his strong hands and I wished this seconds he was holding me would be minutes, or hours, or days or my whole life – me in his hold.

But reality came too soon and I mumbled something about my shoes and got rid of them. We continued walking arm wrapped and to overplay my excitement about touching him I bubbled about Seattle.

I barely could stop myself from jumping up and down happily as he told me he would live in Seattle. That meant, that meant…actually nothing after all but still…maybe I could run into him…somehow…if Rosalie would tell me where he works. I should ask her but I was sure I wouldn't get a chance before she would be back from Jamaica.

Too soon we reached the bed and breakfast hotel, and I don't know what the hell came over me but before I could think if it was right or wrong I had kissed him on his cheek, winked, said good night and walked away.

And here I was, lying in my bed and I still could feel his soft skin against my lips.

I was smiling and drifted away in my dreamless sleep.

---

I woke up early while Bella was sleeping, and snoring a bit, in the bed next to me.

I wasn't tired and so I decided to get up, get dressed and see if I could help Rosalie before she went to the airport soon. Emmett and she would drive to Port Angeles and fly nationally to Houston first and then internationally to Jamaica.

After half an hour of getting myself ready and walking the short way I arrived at the house of the Hales.

"Good morning, Alice." Mr. Hale was already awake and trying to clean the front garden. I wanted to help him, but he said I should go inside where I would find breakfast. I shouldn't pay attention to an old man he said while laughing. So I followed his attempt and walked inside.

Mrs. Hale was singing in the kitchen and greeted me with a big smile as I entered. "Good morning Alice, child." She sang and hugged me. I felt her warm embrace as she welcomed me as I would be one of her own children. "Sit down, sit down." She demanded and placed a big plate with pancakes in front of me as I took a seat at the counter.

Exactly at this moment Jasper entered the kitchen. My heart stopped for a second as I saw him. He was dressed in the same cozy pajama pants and in the same shirt he was wearing the other morning and I felt like jumping up immediately, running towards him, ripping his clothes with my teeth and making out with him on the kitchen floor.

Damn, why did he have to be so sexy already in the morning?

As I laid in my bed yesterday I had successfully blanked out this memory from the morning after the stag party as I already felt so attracted to him. But today he was looking even hotter. I wanted to touch him, run my hand through his hair…

Suddenly I felt stupid…I was sitting like a little girl in front of a tower of pancakes. I just missed the pigtails and the pink dress… I wanted a hole where I could escape.

"YUMMY!"

What?

I looked up and he was grinning from one ear to the other. "Pancakes! Great Mum!"

WHAT?

I slightly blushed. Where did I get this picture in my head from – me as his little sister? That was seriously stupid! And thank god it had vanished.

"Good morning Alice." He had still this grin on his face as he placed himself opposite the counter. The pancakes were the only thing that separated us, well, and of course the counter.

His mum handed him a plate and he grabbed his first one, put maple syrup on it and started to eat. I couldn't do anything but stare.

"Hey, are you lost in your thoughts?"

"Huh?" Shit!

"Are you lost in your thoughts?" Jasper was still grinning while he was looking at me. I needed some seconds to come back in reality so he grabbed his next pancake.

"No, sorry. I was just thinking about Seattle." Phew! He misinterpreted my stare.

He was looking as he wanted to say something but he was also chewing so his mum took the word. "Seattle is a wonderful city, right Jasper?" He nodded, still chewing. "Rosalie told me you would go and start working there after the wedding. I am sure Jasper can help you get along with everything. Do you have a flat yet?"

I so wanted to say no but I didn't want to lie. "Yes, I already fixed everything. I rented a flat before my Europe trip, I got my boxes stored and Bella will stay for some days." I said.

"Bella is such a sweetheart. And Europe! So beautiful! You know Mr. Hale and I," she giggled "went to Europe for our honeymoon." And then she started asking about this and that in Europe and so she had my attention. After a while I noticed that Jasper had stopped grinning. He was chewing, his mind seemed to be somewhere else and he looked kind of sad.

Rosalie´s mum had me in a conversation until Rosalie and Emmett appeared. They had spent the night in the suite of a hotel not far away. I hope they enjoyed it, but actually they seemed a bit tired.

Rosalie wanted my attention now, and so I went with her upstairs to have a quick chat about yesterday. She promised me to call me as soon as she would be back and we could have a long talk. All the time she was smiling and I forgot about Jasper for the moment.

Emmett and Rosalie hadn't have much time to drive to Port Angeles so I made my way back to the bed and breakfast hotel to see if Bella was awake. Thank god she was and we could go back to say good bye to the newlyweds. Everyone hugged them, including Jasper. Edward was there as well and so there was a lot of waving until their car disappeared behind the corner of the street.

Although Jasper´s mum invited us for a big lunch Bella and I had to go. Before 6 pm I had to pick up my keys in the office of my landlord. So she just packed us sandwiches, a lot of them, and we had to say good bye as well. We thanked the Hale family for the nice days and then Bella started the motor of her car. Jasper had stood a bit behind the others the whole time and didn't say anything at all. He was still looking sad and I was wondering what had happened to make him like that.

This morning I so had enjoyed the funny, cheerful Jasper who made little jokes with his mum but now he was so uncommunicative.

After a while of silent driving I decided that I couldn't help him now so I focused on the obvious things.

"So, Bella" She already blushed. I knew her so well. "Where have you been almost the whole night?" Even if I hadn't heard her coming home I wasn't accustomed to a Bella that sleeps longer than me.

"Uhm, you know," She tried to talk round the topic but I wanted to hear it.

"It´s ok. So it is you and Edward?" She blushed more and was deep red now, but she had a big doting grin in her face.

I didn't know what I was doing by asking her, but until we reached Seattle she was in bubbly mood (a thing that actually never happened to her) and she was just talking about Edward, Edward and Edward. I couldn't hear it anymore. How well he played piano, how well he could speak, even how good he was in kissing. She must have been really in love because Bella Swan would never kiss so easily.

We grabbed the keys in the office and some minutes later we arrived at my small apartment I had rented.

It was partly furnished so I had a kitchen, a bed and a dresser – better than nothing.

And because Bella was so in love and Edward promised her he would come to Seattle in one week she asked me if she could stay more than the two nights we had planned. I didn't mind because we could use her car to buy some more essentials and to get my boxes from the storage.

We ordered pizza and ate on the floor, but we were still really tired and so we went early to bed.

Bella felt asleep immediately but I needed a few minutes and then it came, one single thought, I had no idea how to contact Jasper.


	7. Day 1 Part 1

**Hello my dear readers, here is the new chapter. I decided to update so fast because as I replaced the Author´s note yesterday there was no story alert email sent. **

**So to everyone who has this alert – u might need to go one chapter back :) (if u haven't read it already).**

**Follow me on Twitter for getting news about new chapters (and about life…lol) – link is on my profile.**

**Thanks to Kelli and Doreen :)**

**Hope u all enjoy this chapter – please review :) **

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns this wonderful Twilight-Saga :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 – Day 1 Part 1**_

**JPOV**

Whenever I thought about it, I actually couldn´t believe it. This was my third year working as a teacher after university. How life goes on…

But what should I do? I didn't care because my mind was occupied with something else, someone else. Someone named Alice.

I stayed some more days with my parents and help them with the after wedding chaos. But they had booked a holiday – they called it their second honeymoon. I thought it was just a crazy mid-life crisis probably but I don't know, maybe it was me, but I couldn't stand their behavior. Everywhere was love. Fluffy huffy love. And I hated it!

So I told them I needed to go back for preparation for my courses because the college would start soon. And then I flew, I escaped.

It seemed to me everywhere was love, in every song the radio was playing while I was driving home, in every poster I saw along the road.

It was for CRYING OUT LOUD!

And why? Because I couldn't have it! And I wanted it badly! And I wanted it with Alice! But how? How should I find her? And if I could find her how should I make her to fall in love with me? She saw me as Rosalie´s big brother, nothing more. But I had the maddest crush on her and I had to admit this to myself.

I realized this when she was around the morning after the wedding. She was already in the kitchen with the yummy pancakes mum made. And I tried smiling, I tried joking but nothing. Yes, she smiled too but she always seemed to bit somewhere else. And then she was talking the whole time to mum. But I wanted her attention. That was what I realized and I felt depressed because I couldn't figure out a single way for her to see me as man, as a man to love, as her man.

So I was in a sad mood as she left shortly after Rosalie and Emmett drove off to honeymoon. And this continued and this was the reason why I decided to leave Forks as soon as possible.

I knew I wouldn't find distraction in work.

But the worst part of the whole things was Edward, my best friend Edward, the "head over heels in love Edward". It was sooooooo annoying!!!

He was my way to at least somehow find out where Alice lived, where she would work – but it was just NOT AT ALL possible to reach him on his phone. He was never at home when I wanted to visit him and after I got him on the phone I heard Bella, Bella and more Bella.

No Alice. I was desperate.

I wouldn't give up, no, I just needed patience. Patience, Jasper, patience!

So I tried work and it seemed to work until I was lying in bed, all alone.

The days passed by, I was either trying to call Edward or I was preparing my courses for college. After all it was my work; it paid the bills, so I had no choice.

And there it was – just something about two weeks after the wedding it was first college day and I was on my way.

I had been there before, of course, to get some documents, but I had tried to work from home. I could concentrate better there or just lie on my bed and listen to old songs, love songs.

And there they were! First year college students! The spawn of the high schools! Ok, it wasn't that bad, most of them were pretty smart and it was Washington State University so they had to be! Maybe this year we could have a future noble prize winner. We had some before, so why not?

But my department was history, I had a Bachelor of Arts in history – I always got some nerds after all, smart nerds, stupid nerds, beautiful nerds, not so beautiful nerds, crazy nerds – and still they had one thing in common – they all were nerds! And so was I probably.

My favorite topic was the Civil War and I loved to teach about it but of course I knew a lot more. My courses concentrated on American history from the early settlers, over the World Wars, Martin Luther King up to Obama. But whenever I was asked I could do other history topics as well.

Today I would just give an overview to my students; it would become tough after all in some weeks. I was hard but fair, something you needed to be with this generation. I had learned this and I knew ways to get the respect of them all because I was a young teacher, going to be 30 in some years…long years. Would I be alone on my 30th birthday? Ok, mum would be there, Rosalie and Emmett, their babies if they would have some and me? No Alice?

I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts, not on the first day. I needed to focus; I needed to have a clear mind.

"Hello Emily. Nice to see you." I greeted the secretary of the department of history building I just had entered and made my way to my small office that was stuffed with books.

"Mr. Hale?"

"Yeah?" I looked up and recognized Sophia Taylor, one of the older students standing in my door. She smiled and handed me a note. "This is from Mr. Laurent. He asked me to give it to you."

I reached for it and as I got it she disappeared.

The note was from James, James Laurent and he was a teacher in the Art department. But Sophia Taylor was one of my students. I didn't want to think about it. I knew she was hot, just not my type. But she was James's type….

Without reading I grabbed my phone and called his office number.

"Yes?" He answered not really interested.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Keep your fingers off of my students!" I said but didn't really mean it because I actually didn't care with whom my students spend their nights. And she wouldn't get a good mark from me for this, so I seriously wasn't interested.

"Hey Jasper, bro, I see you got my note." He said and I knew he was grinning "Listen, bro, let´s talk later, I am in a pretty serious meeting." Sure! Who believes that?

"Ok, then meet you later." I hung up and finally read the note. It said – Hey Jasper, we need to catch up! Make some appointment for sports. And by the way, I got some hot new intern. You should see her! Call me! James –

He was such a player and I didn't like him a lot but he was a damn good squash player and I needed a partner so we somehow met. I didn't like to hear all his girl stories, but I didn't care either. He was my squash partner, nothing more, even if he thought we might be friends.

I had to go my classes and it was going quite well for the first day. Of course I had some posers who wanted to show who is the boss in the class room but as I said, I could get respect, even if it was with knowledge, I always won, I had a damn good strategy.

So I survived Day 1. I talked to James again and we arranged to meet the next day for lunch so we could figure out our training hours. He told me that he would bring his intern but as I said, I didn't care about his girls.

As long as he wouldn't find Alice in all of Seattle I was fine!


	8. Day 1 Part 2

**Welcome to chapter 8! First of all I wanna say that I am a big fan of the Olympic Games and I won´t miss them so I was shocked to hear of this tragedy happened there just before the opening. That´s why I want to dedicate this chapter to the Georgian luger Nodar Kumaritashvili. I know it won´t make a difference but it is my small contribute.**

**Author´s Note at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight-Saga belongs to S. Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 7 – Day 1 Part 2**_

**APOV**

Saying good bye to Bella was never easy because she was my best friend but this time it was even harder. She was crying, she had cried almost the whole morning. Yesterday she had said good bye to Edward because he needed to drive to Vancouver for some days because of his job as composer and so I was alone with Bella now.

She was lying in my arms and I was just standing. I had tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"Bella, it´s time." She looked up, sobbed and then nodded.

"You are right. I can do it! I can drive to Portland and stay without Edward…" And here she started again.

"Bella, you will see him in two weeks. You definitely will be able to survive this!" I tried to encourage her and in the same moment to push her in the direction of her car.

She hugged me again as we arrived there. "Thanks for everything. I will call you when I am there." She sobbed again but got in the car as well, started it, winked to me and then the car was slowly disappearing.

I didn't want to admit that I was relieved. I mean, I love Bella, she is my best friend, but these two weeks have been too much for me. Edward here, Edward there! She also spent time with me, she helped me to get all my boxes from the storage, she went with me to some other stores, but most of the time she was with Edward. I saw him some times as he picked up Bella but other than a "Hi, how are you?" we didn't talk. I thought it might be just fair for both of them not to interrupt their young love and I also didn't want to see how happy they were – mostly because I was desperate.

Desperate because of Jasper! I knew he lived in the same city but I couldn't reach him. The only chance I had was Edward but I didn't know him very well so I never had the guts to ask him. And to go the other way and find it out using Bella was a damn bad plan – not possible at all. She was in seventh heaven and the only thing she could talk about was Edward. Maybe next time when she was here to visit Edward (and me as well, she promised).

Or Rosalie, I knew she would come back sometime really soon. But I wanted to wait a few more days, so she could get back into her daily routine and then I would call her.

And the other thing despite of the few moments with Bella that kept me busy was work. I had been there once to get information but the thing was that I would start as some kind of trainee and so they would give me a supervisor. I would attend his classes, I would learn to get used to everything with his help. Ok, I was fine with it, and it would be just until Christmas. After this I would get my own classes. I couldn't wait.

So I woke up in the morning of my first day and I felt sick. I knew it was because of nervousness but I needed longer to get up. I took a shower, got some make-up on, brushed my hair, got dressed, had a bowl of Cornflakes for breakfast, spoiled my blouse with milk, needed to change my outfit and then I went to the bus and drove the 10 minutes to Washington State University.

It was big, damn big and I was still afraid but this was what I wanted to do – I loved Art. And I wanted to show my love to all my students so they could start loving Art as well.

I stepped on the living campus – everywhere there were students and I knew nobody. So I walked alone until I reached the Art department building and then I entered the door. I asked the receptionist for the room I had to go to and she told me I would get a desk in a bigger office that some teachers were sharing. I wondered if I would get my own some time.

She was a nice person, her name tag said Nathaly, and so she showed me my desk. It was so clean despite of some letters in the filing. Wow, I already got mail. I also saw a post-it which said – As soon as you arrive come to Mr. Laurent´s room. I am your supervisor and I want to meet you. Thanks – Ok, no problem. I asked Nathaly for the room and she told me the way because she had to go back to the reception.

I couldn't find it straightaway but after running around for 15 minutes I finally got there. I knocked and heard some moving.

"Just a second." A man´s voice said loudly.

Ok, I could wait.

And then the door open and a blonde female student, she looked younger than me, dropped out of the room. Her hair was looking a bit messy and she was red. I better not think about it. After a few seconds I pushed the door open that she had leaned on and knocked again on the wood.

"Hello, I am Alice Brandon, your, uhm, trainee."

"Ah." The face of the blonde young man light up and he winked me inside.

"Come in. I am James Laurent. If you don't mind call me James. We are colleagues so I prefer the first-name term." He smiled.

"Uhm, ok. So I am Alice." I shook his hand and he smiled more.

Maybe he was a nice guy, maybe the girl was his girlfriend…

"Ok, the first class will be at 11 am. So we will meet here." He showed me a map of the big building. "I am sorry, we will have some time to talk but I am waiting for someone I have an urgent meeting with."

Oh, ok. So I could go now? Wasn't that a bit short?

There was a knock on the door.

"I am sorry, Alice." He looked at me trying to do an apologetic face. It wasn't working.

He opened the door and I saw a beautiful brunette girl standing outside. Another student.

"See you later, Miss Brandon." And to the girl, "Miss Foster, good to see you."

I stepped outside and he closed the door after he led the girl inside.

Did that really happened? Did he really kinda kick me out for a "meeting"? Oh my god! And I had to work with this guy until Christmas. I was wondering if it would be possible to change the supervisor.

With the time I had until 11 am I got to know the building and a part of the campus. I was sitting under a big tree and felt like a new student on her first day. Some guys tried to speak to me but I had enough experience to say no in a nice way. I wanted to be alone.

I leaned myself against the trunk and closed my eyes. I tried to blend out all the noise and I remembered the wedding, the dance with Jasper. I don't know how it was possible because I barely knew him – I missed him. His smile, his absent look sometimes, his dirty blonde hair and the emerald eyes.

Would I ever see him? I was about to grab my phone and call Rose but as I did it I saw it was nearly time to go to my first class.

Actually it was better than I had thought. The students were really nice and some even lovely, everyone was so talented and also James was polite and helpful. Maybe that was his in-front-of-student-being.

I caught the bus in the late afternoon after I had a longer talk to James. He told me about his career and I told him about my interests. He was interested and I felt better than in the morning when I first met him. I also promised to go with him for lunch. First, I was a bit skeptical but as he told me we would meet another young colleague I said yes. It wasn't wrong to get to know to some people in my age – maybe I could find some new friends.

As I arrived in my small flat I felt lonely. I called Bella and we talked for a while. She told me that her university started well and that she was still happy about her decision to finish her degree after having a one year break for thinking. She also missed Edward. I didn't want to talk to her about my feelings for Jasper now. She was still in this "head-over-heels-in-love-mood" and I knew I couldn't talk to her seriously. I would later, but not now.

I tried to call Rosalie as well but I just got Emmett on the phone who asked me how I was and then he told me that Jamaica was just awesome. But he also said, I should have a girls talk about that to Rosalie in the next day. Because I didn't know Emmett so well I also did not ask him about Jasper even as I was sure he knew where he lived and worked.

In the evening I saw one of my favorite romantic movies and I wished life could be as easy as they always showed in this movies.

With thoughts of Jasper and me walking to the bed and breakfast hotel I felt asleep.

**

* * *

**

Author´s note: Just a small request this time – please review!!

**I also wanna thank Sarah for reviewing twice – u encourage me to write more even that I can't reply directly to u!**

**Also thanks to Kelli and Doreen :)**


	9. There is an angel standing under a tree

**Happy Valentine's Day – Author´s Note at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight-Saga belongs to S. Meyer.**

_**Chapter 9 – There is an angel standing under the tree**_

**

* * *

**

JPOV

It was the second day of the new college year and it's a wonder why I was still enjoying it, as far as you could enjoy my situation. At least I was busy with work.

All the new students kept me busy; I had to learn the names, their attitudes, all these things. Of course I got some courses with older students but I was always hoping for someone who would stick out of the crowd – ok, it wasn't looking like it this year, but how exactly could you tell on the second day?

The morning went all smooth, the morning classes worked out well and lunch time was coming closer.

I was thinking about cancelling my meet up with James, but then my conscience called me to go because I needed to make appointments for squash with James. I needed to do some sports or my body would grow fat or lazy or similar.

So I made my way to the small café near the central plaza around 12 o´clock. Of course it wasn't the only cafe but I liked it; they played nice music there all the time and you could sit under the trees in autumn and spring.

I saw him sitting there, the tall blonde and according to me even handsome man, James Laurent, my squash partner and besides this, teacher of Art . And next to him his new inte – wait!

There was sitting his new intern, looking at him, not seeing me, but I still recognized her – Alice!

I stopped walking immediately and was probably standing in someone's way because I got some mumbled curses from people walking me by.

How could that be? What was she doing here? Alice? That couldn't be? She was James´ new intern?

NO WAY!!!

Not James, not him, not this player. I needed to do something; I needed to do something – but what?

I was flustered but I needed to do SOMETHING!

_Ok, Jasper, breath!_ I told myself. _Now walk!_

I started walking towards them and then she turned her head in my direction.

Oh my god, she was looking even more beautiful. The sunlight that was falling through the branches above her made her looking like she was bathed in light surrounded by some kind of halo.

She saw me, looked puzzled for a second and then she smiled. Her smile, I so had missed it!

I finally arrived at the table and she did something unexpected. She jumped up from her seat, smiled the biggest smile I ever saw and hugged me. Now, I realized I was smiling too and I quickly hugged her back.

And the moment she touched me it was like the heaven was singing. She felt so good, she smelled so good and oh, how good she felt. I know, I am repeating myself.

Someone´s clearing his throattore us apart. I was wondering how long we stood there but I guessed no more than a few seconds.

Before James could say one word, Alice squeaked, "Oh my god, Jasper. What are you doing here? I mean, are you working here? It is so nice to see you again." She was almost jumping up and down with joy and I couldn't understand. Was she on drugs? I hoped not. What a stupid thought!

"Uhm, yeah. Hi Alice." I said, trying to find my words, "It is great to see you as well."

"So you both know each other?" James looked at us interrogatory.

"Yeah, we both went to my sister´s wedding some weeks back." I told. "Alice was the maid of honor." I smiled reminding how gorgeous she was looking that day.

Not that she wasn't looking gorgeous today as well! I looked at her and saw that she was wearing a nice grey dress with black tights under it. Then she wore some kind of black wool blazer, I remembered Rosalie called something like this once bolero. She wore some nice accessories as well, like silver bangles on her arms and a nice chocker necklace.

"Uhm, let´s sit for a while. We are waiting for a colleague of James to have lunch. Maybe…." James laughing was stopping her mid-sentence.

"Alice, meet Jasper Hale, my colleague." He was still laughing. "That is so cute of you."

Did he just say ´cute´? If I hadn't had such a self control I would have kicked his ass now!!!

Alice was slightly blushing. Did she like that? Or was she blushing because of her mistake?

My trembling uncertainty came back and hit me hard.

Who knows if she wanted me? Who knows if she just saw Rosalie´s brother in me? I felt sad immediately.

_Jasper, stop thinking!_ I reminded myself. God, I was talking to myself quite often lately….I should stop that!

"I am working here in the department of history." I heard myself telling to Alice in a neutral voice. "James and I, we are squash partners and we are meeting to arrange training days."

She looked at me and I swear I heard her mumble "You could have told me earlier."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said fast. "Anyways, it is cool to meet you here." Then she smiled.

The waiter came and we ordered our meals.

James was trying to chat with me, always smiling all flirtingly at Alice. I never cared about this look before but now I hated it. I mostly hated it because she smiled back.

The food came and we ate in silence. Then James and I scheduled the first days for training.

Because we had ordered some coffee we had to sit a bit longer and suddenly James said, "Hey, you know what, there is a party the older students having tonight near the harbor. We should go there." I know this was meant for Alice and he actually didn't want me there.

She smiled and nodded slowly. "Uhm, sure. Jasper? Will you come as well?"

Did she just ask ME to come?

"Uhm, I mean. " I stuttered.

"Oh, please come with us." She was smiling at me and I don't know why it seemed to me a bit like she was begging. Maybe she didn't want to go with James! Maybe she didn't like him that much!

Suddenly I nodded and said, "Sure, why not." while ignoring James who rolled his eyes.

"When does it start?" Alice asked James enthusiastically.

"Around 9. I could send you a taxi." He offered her.

"That would be nice. Jasper, where are you living?" She asked me.

Why was she so bent on me now?

"Uhm, I don't know if you know it but it is near the Wallingford Playfield. I live pretty close to there."

She gasped. Why the heck was she doing this?

"Really?" She squeaked. "I am living there as well!"

"What?" More I couldn't say.

"Yeah!" She nodded. "I live Meridian Avenue close to the 42nd Street."

Now it was my turn to gasp. Damn, she lived so close to me!

"I live only three streets apart from you." I simply told her.

She looked surprised.

"Yeah, great, great. You both live really close by. Man, ok, you can share a taxi. I'll send you one Jasper and then you can pick up Alice. Can we go now, Miss Brandon?" He sounded pissed.

And what did she do? She jumped from her seat, grabbed her stuff, looked apolitically at me and mumbled, "See you then." And then she followed James who already started walking.

What was wrong with this guy? Just because we lived close by? But who was I to care what James was thinking!

I was happy! I had met Alice. I would go out with her tonight. That was more than I had ever dreamed of in the last days. Ok, we wouldn't go out on a date, we would share a taxi, but still, I couldn't stop smiling the whole afternoon.

**

* * *

**

Author´s Note: I hope u all liked this chapter – please tell me in a review!!!

**By the way, the dress Alice is wearing in this café scene is the one from the movie where Bella visit the Cullen house the first time. It is called `Oleada´ and was designed by Diane von Fürstenberg. I so would love to have this dress, so if anyone has it and wants to sell it ;) send me a PM :)**

**I wanna thank Kelli and Doreen for Grammar beta and Storyline beta and I also wanna thank all the people who wrote reviews or added me on Favorite Story (or on Story Alert!).**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be released in some days – follow me on Twitter for the latest news…planning already goes to Chapter 20!!!**


	10. The sinner and the saint

**Hello and welcome to the 10****th**** chapter – just a word before… It starts with what happened in the last chapter only in APOV but will continue further! So don't skip it! (I know u won't!)**

**Follow me on Twitter to see the process (link on profile)**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight-Saga belongs to S. Meyer, I just own a account to play :)**

**Enjoy, read and review.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10 –The sinner and the saint**_

**APOV**

My second day started early, actually James had told me to come early to do some preparation for the classes we would do together. Thank god I didn't have to attend every single class of his; I was offered to spend around 20 percent in other classes so I could get a look of different teaching styles.

James and I worked silently for preparing some hand-outs, only saying necessary words but still I could feel him staring. I didn't like it and it continued over the whole morning.

And then he reminded me that we had to go for lunch. Was it really that late already?

I was thinking about telling him I got some stomach trouble to spend the lunch alone but I couldn't do it on the second day, I couldn't chicken out, and besides another colleague was coming too. I was just hoping he wasn't the same type of guy James was.

We went to a lovely café near the central plaza. I loved it from the first sight – the small tables with the nicely shaped chairs, the trees with the autumn red leaves and the slow music they played there.

After getting a free table James was asking me about myself and my family, or he tried to. But I never liked to talk about that topic. Probably he guessed I wouldn't tell things so he tried to asked me about my ex boyfriends. Another topic I didn't like. Hopefully his colleague would come in the next few minutes. My gaze drifted from James´ kind of annoying, questioning face to have a look around the plaza.

Within seconds I recognized a handsome and also well-known man.

I was puzzled. What was Jasper doing here - standing in the middle of the way, looking at us?

And now he started walking, towards us. My heart beat went up and I got this smile on my face that I couldn't explain.

Without any thinking I was jumping from my seat (I hardly had heard James talking the last minute anyway) and directly into Jasper. I hugged him and after a second of surprise he hugged me back.

Oh, he felt so good and oh, he smelt so good. I hadn't been that near to him before and my legs were getting wobbly. I could feel his strong muscles and his slow breath against my neck and ear. I wanted him now! There were only 2 problems. First, I had no idea how he would react. And second, we were in a public place.

_Ok, one step back Alice_, I told myself as I heard James coughing.

So I left his embrace and started almost jumping like an idiot while squeaking "Oh my god, Jasper. What are you doing here? I mean, are you working here? It is so nice to see you again."

He was my knight in the shining armor. He could retrieve me from James' stupid annoying questions.

"Uhm, yeah. Hi Alice." He said with a smile. "It is great to see you as well."

He was pleased to see me?! Oh, thank god!

And then James interrupted us, "So you both know each other?" What the fuck did it looking like? A blind date, two strangers meeting or what?

"Yeah, we both went to my sister´s wedding some weeks back." Jasper told. "Alice was the maid of honor." He was still smiling and I smiled as well, remembering the wonderful days I had spent in Forks.

I needed Jasper to stay with us, at least until this colleague of James would appear.

So I started, "Uhm, let´s sit for a while. We are waiting for a colleague of James for having lunch. Maybe…."

Laughing!?!

Fuck, James!

"Alice, meet Jasper Hale, my colleague. That is so cute of you."

What?

Oh!

NO!

I am so stupid!

I blushed immediately. How could I not think of that? It was a possible way. I mean, probably Jasper had already seen me sometimes on the Campus, just remembering me, but didn't want to say hi because I am just Rose´ best friend, not his. Yeah, I am so stupid!

I heard Jasper saying "I am working here in the department of history. James and I, we are squash partners and we are meeting to arrange training days."

Oh. See, that's why he was here. Stupid, stupid girl.

I mumble, "You could have told me earlier."

A "What?" from Jasper woke me up from my thoughts.

Shit! Did I say this out load?

Quickly I said, "Nothing."

_Come back to reality, Alice!_ I told myself and to Jasper, "Anyways, it is cool to meet you here."

_Smile!_ And so I smiled but it was not a happy one.

Luckily in this second the waiter came and we could order our meals. I just had a small salad. I wasn't hungry anymore. I was too much busy with my thoughts.

Unfortunately James didn't let me think, he was doing stupid small talk and I tried my best to smile at him. I couldn't figure out if he was flirting as well. I hoped not because he was still a good teacher after all. I didn't wanted to report him to the department because of, I don't know, could I say, sexual harassment? Not yet at least. But I had notice that he had tried to touch my hands quite often this morning while working together. I had to keep an eye on it.

After the food arrived and I was eating in silence, Jasper and James were looking in their time tables to figure out whatever. I know, they had told me but I was too fascinated by Jasper´s emerald eyes, his dirty blonde hair, and his voice, just and only Jasper.

Why couldn't I just start flirting with him? Something blocked me, something that told me, be careful, he is not any random guy, he could be something special plus he was Rosalie´s brother.

The waiter brought us some cups of coffee and I wondered when we ordered them.

I drank and was still trying to look at Jasper without arousing suspicion that I was interested in him.

"Hey, you know what, there is a party the older students having tonight near the harbor. We should go there." James said to me suddenly. I looked up. Party? With James? Alone?

NO way!

_I need a solution! Think, Alice!_

Jasper!?!

"Uhm, sure. Jasper? Will you come as well?" I heard myself asking to Jasper who looked surprised.

Ok, puppy eyes? I was wondering if they would help. I tried.

"Uhm, I mean. " he replied.

Ok, more. Begging?!?

"Oh, please come with us." I was trying again with the best smile I could afford at the moment.

"Sure, why not." He nodded. _YES!_

"When does it start?" I asked James. I was enthusiastic now.

"Around 9. I could send you a taxi." He offered me.

Not such a bad idea, I was wondering… O_h,_ _fuck that Alice, just ask him now!_ "That would be nice. Jasper, where are you living?"

"Uhm, I don't know if you know it but it is near the Wallingford Playfield. I live pretty close there." Did he just say Wallingford Playfield?

"Really?" I was squeaking "I am living there as well!"

"What?" Why did he ask what? I was confused for a second.

"Yeah! I live Meridian Avenue close to the 42nd Street." I was giving him more information so he could understand.

"I live only three streets apart from you."

He did WHAT? He lived that close to me? I felt a bit like fainting.

But James brought me back to reality as he said loudly, maybe a bit angry, "Yeah, great, great. You both live really close by. Man, ok, you can share a taxi. I send you one, Jasper and then you can pick up Alice. Can we go now, Miss Brandon?"

He jumped up and walked away. Shit, did I do something wrong? Why was he so angry? I quickly jumped up as well, grabbed my purse and mumble to Jasper, "See you then."

I started walking quickly behind my supervisor and reached him as we arrived at the building of the Art Department.

I was not sure what was wrong but he just smiled at me and opened the door. "Let´s do some teaching, aye?" He said.

Ok, seemed like nothing was wrong. Good! So I could look forward to the evening where I would see Jasper again. I couldn't wait!

As soon as I finished the course at four in the afternoon I rushed to the bus and home.

I just had some hours until the taxi would come and I had no idea what I should wear. If only I had more time to go and do some shopping. But I hadn't so I had to take what I got.

After a while my whole wardrobe was lying on my bed and I sat on the floor, totally frustrated.

I couldn't call Bella, because she had no real sense of fashion. And I couldn't call Rosalie because Jasper is her brother, could I?

I sighed and grabbed my phone.

"Hale?"

"Rosalie, it´s Alice."

"Alice!" she hailed. "Sweetheart, great you are calling me. I have to tell you about Jamaica. It was so wonderful and…"

"Rose?" I stopped her with a hint of helplessness in my voice. She immediately got it.

"What is it? What´s wrong sweetheart?"

"Listen, I wanted to call you earlier, I so wanna know everything about your honeymoon but this is an emergency fashion call. I am a bit in stress with work and I got a date this evening" Wait, did I just say date? _Anyways, continue, Alice!_ "And I don't know what to wear. It is the first meet up, ok, we have seen each other before, but he is someone from work and I want to look nice but I don't know about his feelings. I guess he wants to be just a friend." I sighed again.

I could hear Rosalie giggling. "Oh, Alice. Sure I want to help you but we hadn't enough time at the wedding and so I don't know which hot clothes you got from Europe."

The next half an hour I spent with describing clothes to Rosalie. With her help I finally found a nice looking combination of a pair of tight black jeans with a simple blue top. It shouldn't be too much because it was just a senior student party where young teachers were invited too. But the highlights were the shoes - cobalt blue platform sandals by Jimmy Choo. I loved these shoes and they made me taller as well.

I thanked Rosalie and promised her to call on the weekend so she could tell me about the last weeks. I was relieved that she hadn't asked more about my mysterious date. Date?! Actually it wasn't but who cares.

Then I realized it was almost seven so I quickly had a sandwich, had a shower, got dresses and then I put my make-up on. After finishing I waited nervously until the taxi showed up on the street.

Butterflies were flying in my stomach as I walked down.

Jasper was standing outside, leaning cool against the yellow cab and waited for me. As I stepped outside he smiled slightly, then he open the car door for me and I quickly slipped inside just saying "Hi." I hoped it didn't sound so extremely weakly because it was hard to speak. He was looking so sexy; thank god I had enough self control to not directly try to make out with him immediately.

He sat beside me and the car started to drive.

We hardly spoke and I don't know why. I was mostly looking out of the window and Jasper said from time to time which building we were passing.

Then we arrived at the harbor where James already waited outside the bar. As soon as I stepped outside he had me in his claws. He showed me around and bought me a drink and introduced me to some other young teachers. I smiled but actually I missed Jasper. Where was he? After a while I could escape from James and because I didn't know where to go I decided to go outside to get some fresh air. The bar was on the lively spot of the harbor so I wasn't afraid.

I inhaled the fresh air and looked around. And there he was, Jasper, standing on the railing, with a beer in his hand and he was watching the water, probably totally in his thoughts.

And he was alone and maybe it was a good time to speak to him, just as friends.

I slowly walked towards him and said shyly "Hi."

* * *

**Picture of the shoes on my profile :)**

**Give me an imaginary cookie – please review (u might see the next chapter very soon then!)**


	11. Stare with me

**Disclaimer: Twilight-Saga belongs to S. Meyer **

**Not a lot of talking just thanks to Kelli for being my beta of this chapter and to Doreen for supporting me.**

**Follow me on Twitter – link in my profile.**

**Read, enjoy and review please.**

* * *

_**Chapter 11 –Stare with me**_

**JPOV**

I was standing outside, leaning over the railing and staring into the night. The evening was not at all proceeding as I wanted to.

I had picked up Alice at her apartment and she had looked stunning. She had dressed simple but I liked that she wasn't overdressed.

Then we rode to the harbor but she was looking outside the car window and I didn't know how to start a conversation. So I just told her from time to time interesting spots we passed. And then she was hanging out with James as soon as we arrived. I had talked to some people but actually this party was damn boring. So I grabbed a bottle of beer and went outside. I wanted to be alone.

I got kind of depressed as I was standing there, all alone, because I was thinking again of my life. My parents had tried to talk to me after the wedding in their few severe moments but I could escape.

But I couldn't escape from my own thoughts. Was I really a loser just because I didn't have a well paying job and no girlfriend? I know, my parents would never call me a loser but I felt like one.

I sighed and stared into the stars. What should I do?

A soft-spoken "Hi." got me back to earth.

I slowly turned my head and there was Alice standing and she was smiling slightly.

"May I join you in, uhm, standing here?"

I nodded silently and she was leaning beside me against the railing and stared into the lights at the other side of the water.

What did she want? Wasn't she enjoying the party with James? But then I reminded myself that I actually didn't want her to be one single minute alone with James, especially not when he was intoxicated.

"So, you are enjoying the party?" I asked her.

"It´s ok. But I don't know the people. James introduced me to some but actually he is quite exertive and so I escaped." She chuckled.

I turned my head towards her. "James is exertive?"

She turned her head as well. "Yeah." She sighed. "He is not trying to be just a friend." Our gazes met and for a second it gave me the creeps. Her gaze was so intensive, so vulnerable and so helpless.

She continued in a whispery. "You know, all I need at the moment would be a good friend, here in Seattle." Did she have tears in her eyes? "Rose is so far away, Bella as well. I feel lonely." I so wanted to hug her, I so wanted to tell her that everything would be fine. But inside I felt the same. Since Edward had Bella I had talked to no one in honesty, without trying to be someone who fits perfectly in the society.

"I know how you feel." I said so quietly I was sure she wouldn't hear it.

But I guess she did because suddenly she looked up in surprise. "What…what do you mean?"

I don't know why I felt so comfortable with her but I couldn't stop myself from telling her everything, ok, almost everything.

"You know," I said a bit louder, "it's not that Edward isn't my friend anymore but since he got Bella, he is different and I feel alone. Every day I feel more like a loser at life." I sighed. "And my parents are always giving me the feeling that I didn't achieve all I could. They want me to be more successful, to get my PhD, but I love my job. I love to teach even if I don't earn enough money to buy a big house for a big family, with a white fence, laughing grand children running around and a golden retriever."

"Do you want this all?" She asked me softly and again our gazes met.

Slowly I shocked my head. "I think I just don't wanna be alone. I don't care about money, a big car, a nice house." Then I looked down, I felt stupid to tell her all these things.

All of a sudden I felt her hand on my cheek and I looked up. "I know that feeling." She took a breath."Jasper, I know, we don't know each other, but," She inhaled again. "Do you wanna be my friend? I mean, best friends who are telling everything to each other, who trust each other? Because I would need one here, someone who is not only listening on the phone like Bella or Rosalie do, someone who can also hug me and tell me everything will be fine when I am sad?" She slightly smiled a sad smile that made me nod.

"Yes, I could use one too." I whispered.

Her smile got bigger. "Thanks, Jasper. So now, as my new best friend, because you look so depressed, I need to give you some comfort." And suddenly she swung her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. The hug only took some seconds but I felt electrified. I wanted more!

"Felling better?" She asked me.

"Uhm, no." I answered and smiled mischievously.

Then she hugged me again, longer this time, and I hugged her back. I never wanted to get separated but I needed – I felt something growing in my pants and I assumed she shouldn't know. I quickly left the embrace.

"Ok, now it´s better."

"Great, so, my new best friend, wanna go inside and buy me a drink? I am thirsty!" She giggled.

"Sure, let´s go."

The night went well and I couldn't believe the good luck I had that Alice was sitting next to me, giggling and making jokes with me. It felt good to have her as a new best friend. And if she wanted me as that, I wouldn't mind. I could control myself. It would be hard but I needed her around me. As friends, I could at least take care of her. I decided to spend as much time with her as I could so maybe, just maybe, she would see who I am and maybe, just maybe, her feelings would grow.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter isn't so long but it is more the first step to the next level. Update will come soon.**


	12. Stay away, dont stay away

**I want to say thank u to Kelli for being the beta of this chapter and Doreen for support and all the other who write reviews.**

**Follow me on Twitter – link in profile.**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns the Twilight-Saga.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12 – Stay away, don't stay away**_

**APOV**

I still couldn´t believe what had happened the last weeks. I was happy and lucky. I had found a really good friend – Jasper.

When I saw him standing outside the bar at the senior party James, he, and I went to, and as I joined him at the railing everything had change.

He had been so ingenuous to me about how he felt and I couldn't stop myself from offering him my friendship, my true and honest friendship. And he accepted and I felt it wasn't because of pity. He needed a real friend too.

Now it was already middle of December and my feelings for Jasper were deeper than ever before. I was in love with him but the problem was – we were friends and I didn't want to break it. What if he wouldn't understand? What if…

Despite of my urgent need to kiss him every single time we saw each other everything was great. We spent lots of time together and I didn't know if this was actually helping my feelings or not. We met for coffee on the Campus, we went together to see movies in the cinema, we went out for a drink and the best thing, for me, was that I attended some of his classes. As I was allowed to from the university I used some of my twenty percent "not James classes" for Jaspers. He was a great teacher with a strict style but still very gentle and informative. I was never that interested in history but he made it appealing.

We laughed a lot when we were together; he had a great sense of humor. He also told me lots of things about Rosalie I didn't know. They were closer then I actually had thought all the time.

And I gave Jasper credit that he never asked me about my past. It is not that I had a bad one but it was a thing I didn't like to talk about. Somehow he sensed this and never asked. I felt comfortable with him. Instead I told him a lot about my Europe trip. As history teacher he had a different view of Europe and we argued sometimes the whole afternoon before we recognized that we were totally starving for food.

And yes, I was starving for him as well but hoped he wouldn't notice. Every time he ran his hand trough his hair I wished it could be mine and every time he hugged me I inhaled his scent. Once he had been to my apartment and we were watching a movie. He smelled extremely good and as he went home I grabbed the pillow he laid on, wrapped my arms around it, stuck my nose in the fabric and slept like that.

But except of hugging we weren't really in body contact. I avoided it otherwise I would either melt or die helplessly.

And he was special, I didn't want him as a random boyfriend and then it probably wouldn't work. Or could it work? Should I risk it?

I decided for myself that I would wait until the Christmas holidays were over and he would be back from Forks. Maybe then I would try to go one step forward. Maybe…

But there was one thing that totally drove me nuts – James.

It is not that he was psycho or anything; it was just that he was annoying. And he didn't get it! Ok, maybe I should have told him directly in his face but he was still my supervisor and despite of ignoring his, let's say, tries to gain my attention in him as a man and not as a teacher, I couldn't do anything.

And he was persistent – any single occasion he used to full capacity. He touched me whenever possible and let it look like it was by accident. He flirted all the time, he told me how good I was looking, he smiled all the time…

It drove me fucking nuts!

I was so praying for the Christmas holidays to begin so after I would have my own classes and could escape James easily.

I grasped in the first week that James was a player and that he really liked to flirt with every single female who was fitting in his pattern. And he had good luck, mostly with students who fell easily for him.

I mean, he wasn't such a bad type; he was just not mine, even though he was blonde, handsome and eloquent – he wasn't Jasper.

Maybe that was the `problem´ – I was in love and no stupid player could get me. And I was fine, I think.

But James still tried and the last days had been not fun at all. It was normal that first year students had an exhibition to show their talent. And we teachers had to help to prepare everything while the students proceeded with their works.

We had some good talents and I wanted everything in the exhibition room to be perfect so it happen that I was in university on a cold Saturday, arranging the last things before it would open next Monday. And James was there as well. I was just lucky that some students have been there most of the day to either help us or finish the last things on their projects.

But in the late afternoon most of them left and I still wasn't done with my stuff. And James was desperately trying to find something to do so he could stay.

I had an appointment with Jasper later– we wanted to go for a new movie – but I needed to finish everything first. I couldn't go now, the exhibition would start on Monday and tomorrow there would be the deans and teachers from all departments because they got a special pre-opening on Sunday to not miss classes and tests just before Christmas. I was forced to stay and finish.

James tried to come close to me as often as possible but I always could sneak out. I just had one handicap – I was small in height…

And so it happened…

**JPOV**

I was standing on the central plaza because I had an appointment with Alice for cinema. Actually she was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. But she wasn't here.

I knew she had to finish her preparation and she could be a bit late because of this. But why shouldn't I go there and pick her up directly?

So I decided and made my way to the Art department building where the exhibition was held.

I knew someone must be there because I could see lights through several windows. Maybe I could scare her in a funny way so she would jump into my arms and I could hold her.

I grinned and opened the big door to the building.

**APOV**

I had to hang some pictures and they weren't small at all. Some were heavy as well and so I had to ask James for help.

"James, could you help me with this picture?"

He turned around, smiled his flirty smile and walked slowly towards me. "Sure, Alice." He purred.

I turned to the picture and rolled my eyes. Again I tried to lift it but I seriously needed his help.

I could feel his presence behind me. Why was he so damn close?

"Alice, let me do it." Now he whispered.

I felt awkward. He was standing directly behind me, so close I just had to lean a bit backwards and I would touch his upper body part.

He easily lifted the picture and hung it on the provided nail.

But as he was done he didn't move.

"Uhm, James?" I said but I could feel that he leaned towards me and that he sniffed at me.

What the fuck?

"Oh, Alice, you smell so good."

_What?_ I inhaled and was about to say something but he roughly grabbed me and turned me around so I had to face him. He was so damn close with his face.

I shivered.

He pressed his finger against my lips. "I know Sweetie, I feel the same."

_Excuse me? _

_What?_ Did he think I shivered because I was turned on?

Oh NO! I had to escape! But how?

He pressed his body against mine and I could feel the wall behind me. He looked at me curious, but in his eyes I could see some kind of fire…Fire of lust?

I felt like vomiting!

I couldn't run, he was too strong and one of his hands was holding one of my wrists.

I closed my eyes helplessly.

Mistake!

Just one second later I could feel his lips on mine.

_Yuk!_

I gasped for breath and he stopped.

But he still didn't see that I didn't want this and I couldn't speak in this break because I was still surprised and it just took him seconds to kiss me again – harder this time.

I could hear him moan and he pressed an "Alice." between the hard kisses.

I started to move, tried to push him away but he was so strong.

Tears started to fill my eyes. I felt so afraid I couldn't scream between his hard kisses. Was he raping me?

He felt my resistance but that made him more forceful. "I know you want it Alice." He was in rage now. I struggle, wanted to push him away. I pressed so hard but I wasn't strong enough and I was crying now.

I wanted to end it but I couldn't see an end.


	13. Lucky goes happy

**This is chapter 13 and actually I am not superstitious so this chapter is going from angst to friendship to a bit humor to romance…and it is a long one :)**

**Thanks to Kelli for being the beta of this chapter, to Doreen for always having nice words and to people who read this story, who enjoy and who review.**

**Follow me on Twitter to see what I am doing (mostly I write about my progress with my stories!).**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns the Twilight-Saga.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13 – Lucky goes happy**_

**JPOV**

The second I stepped in the exhibition room I could see it.

Alice - leaning on a wall. And James – right in front of her, kissing her.

And I needed one second more to see that Alice was in trouble. She was struggling; tears were running along her cheeks, she wanted to escape!

I just needed some more seconds to reach the two of them and grab James on his shirt. I pulled him away easily, he didn't see me coming.

But I didn't wait for a response of him. I just shouted "James, what that fuck are you doing here? Keep your fucking fingers off of her!"

While shouting I pulled Alice close to me and wrapped my arms securely around her as she hid her face on my chest and started crying more.

I looked angrily to James and then the realization of what he did hit him hard, I could see it in his face.

"Shit." He muttered. "Listen, Alice, I didn't want to hurt you!" His voice was shaking, he tried to sound calm.

But I was so damn angry I didn't care if he felt guilty or not – I didn't want to see his face now, probably never again.

"Fuck, James. Stop it." I was still shouting. "Just leave!" I stared at him.

Now James got angry too and I still didn't care. "Fuck man. She wanted it too." He demanded.

"Fucking leave!" I really had to stop myself from beating him now. Thank god Alice was in my arms – that stopped me.

James probably calculated his next steps, then he whispered "Fuck." turned around and left the room almost running.

Thank god!

I calmed down myself while stroking Alice's back. She would have felt so good if it wasn't such a stupid situation.

"I am sorry Alice."

She sobbed, lifted her head and gave me a questioning look. She looked so beautiful even with her make-up blurred and her eyes red.

"Why are you apologizing? If you haven't come…" Tears started to fall again and she put her face back onto my chest.

"Probably…" I muttered "Alice, are you done with your work?" I didn't want her to get into trouble tomorrow because actually it was a big day.

I could feel her slight nodding.

"K. Then I guess we shouldn't go for the movie. You need some rest and comfort and as your best friend I'll take you to my place so you don't have to be alone. OK?"

Again a slight nod.

I managed to get her to my car but it wasn't easy because she was bound on my site. I was thinking about lifting and carrying her but then I thought one male sexual assault would be enough for one day.

It didn't take me long to get her to my flat. She followed me without saying a word but I could see that she was still anxious.

As soon as I opened the door I switched on the lights and pushed her gently inside. It was strange because I had been to her place a few times but she had never been to mine.

It is small – as you enter you come directly into the small kitchen. At the end of the kitchen is a door leading to my bathroom. It is an open kitchen so you can already see - when looking over the counter - the living room on the left side. There is one more door, leading to the bedroom – it is really small. But it serves the purpose and the rent isn't too high for being close to the university.

She looked around more curious. I knew I hadn't the best taste in decoration but she said nothing. Instead she placed herself on the small couch.

"Are you hungry?" I wanted her to feel comfortable.

She still didn't say a word but at least she nodded.

"Ok, so, uhm, ordering or should I cook?" Maybe cooking would distract me. Having her in my flat made me felt strange. I had a feeling in my stomach I couldn't describe.

"Cook, please." I heard her whisper.

"Will you be fine with pasta? I don't have so much food here. I need to go shopping and…" I trailed off as she smiled at me.

"Thank you, Jasper." She got up slowly and walked towards me. "Pasta will be fine." She stood in front of me now. I felt stranger. What was wrong with me?

I wanted so many things at one moment. Pulling her close, hugging her, kissing her and more interactions I didn't want to think of at the moment.

I don't know why but I could feel some kind of a strange tension in the air as I looked straight in her eyes. It was something I had never felt before.

But it faded as she turned her head and I could swear she blushed a little.

I was confused. What was that? My attraction to Alice grew every single minute but I still wasn't sure if it was mutual. She was my best friend, she offered it to me. How could I ever heal the wounds if I would cross the line and it would be wrong? What if she really had just friendly feelings for me?

"Jasper?"

"Huh?" I looked at her. "Yes?"

"Excuse me, is this the bathroom?" She pointed to the door in the kitchen.

I nodded.

"Uhm, excuse me for a sec." And she headed straight towards the door, opened it and disappeared into the room.

I shook my head and I had no idea how often I had already done that this evening. I needed to focus. She was hungry so I had to make her food. No deep thinking anymore!

So I filled water in a pot, turned the stove on, place the pot on it and waited until it was boiling.

While standing there with a pack of pasta in my hands Alice appeared from the bathroom. She had washed her face and was looking natural and even more beautiful – not that she hadn't looked beautiful before. Who cares about red eyes and stuff?

While I was cooking I whistled an old song and Alice was looking around scanning my CD collection.

Soon I was done with the pasta. I had made a sauce with tomatoes and mozzarella – both I had found in the fridge luckily – refined with some herbs I had dried.

I put the food on two plates and served it on the small table in front of my sofa.

"Bon appétit!" I said and smiled.

And she smiled back. "That smells delicious." Then her face went from happy to something different – I didn't know what.

"Do you mind turning on the TV for a while?" she asked.

Did she want to avoid talking? We still haven't had talked about the thing with James earlier. Sure it was better to give her more time. I switched on the TV and then started eating.

She did the same and I heard a small moan escaping her mouth as she tasted the first bite. "Jasper, that is awesome!"

I couldn't hide a grin. "Thanks."

Then again silence.

After the food we were watching a bit of a movie that was on but Alice yawned more and more.

"Are you tired?" I asked even knowing the answer.

She smiled apologetically. "Yeah, a bit. Could you drive me home and..?" She stopped and I could see that her eyes were filling with tears.

"You shouldn't be alone tonight, Alice." I said sternly.

"I don't wanna be alone." She whispered back.

I got up and pulled her towards me and hugged her tight.

"You can sleep in my bed. You don't have to be alone tonight. OK?"

She nodded and muttered "Thanks."

I switched off the TV and lead her into my bedroom.

Strange – in my dreams that always had been different – in my dreams I hadn't lead her in my bedroom because she was afraid of being alone – in my dreams…

"Jasper?"

"Huh?" Again! Shit, I should stop thinking, seriously!

"You can have one of my shirts for sleeping." I went to one of the drawers and handed her a plain black shirt after some search. "Sorry, I can´t offer you more."

"It´s ok. I'll just go and change in the bathroom."

As she went I didn't know what to do. What was she expecting? Should I lie on the bed? I decided for No because it was too strange. So I just waited.

"Jasper?" There she was with my shirt on and was looking so damn sexy. "Can you sleep with me?" Her face went to a shock reaction and she clasped her mouth.

I couldn't stop a chuckle.

She stuttered, "I mean, no, I mean, not like that, I mean…"

"I know what you mean. No worries!" I needed to chuckle again. "I could sleep on the sofa or on the floor if you want?"

She almost burst the word "No." out. Then she added. "It will be fine. The bed is big enough." She placed herself on the bed, moved a bit, then laid down and put the blanket over her body.

"Are you coming?" She asked softly.

Oh, yes, I – am – coming!

_Jasper!_ I thought to myself. _Stop it!_

I placed myself next to her with a little safety gap. You never know! Then I switched of the light. Now only the luminosity from outside was shining a bit through the window.

"Thanks Jasper." She whispered and I could see her turning towards me. "If you haven't had the idea to come who knows what would have happened."

"Don't think of it." I whispered back. "I´ll talk to James, you can be sure. He will never touch you again. He won´t even come close."

"Thanks." She replied under a yawn. "Sorry."

"It´s ok. Sleep now, you had a hard day." I had to inhibit the urge of touching her cheeks while saying this.

"Ok. Good night and thanks again."

"Good night." I said and smiled.

And there I was, in my bed, with the most beautiful woman next to me, and I couldn't do a thing.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I couldn't because I had wild imaginations of Alice and myself in my bed. I sighed and opened my eyes again.

Alice breath was constant – for sure she was sleeping.

I turned towards her and looked at her in the moonlight until my eyes fell by themselves and I went to sleep.

---

I woke up early. I never woke up early without my alarm but this morning was different. I wasn't alone. Alice was lying next to me and as I turned around I could see that she was sleeping peacefully rolled into her blanket.

I straightened up a little so I could better look at her. What would I give for just touching her now. My need was big and it was morning – I could definitely feel something growing.

But what if she would wake up and saw me like this. Better not, so I decided to get up and take a shower, probably a cold one. But my attempt was stopped by Alice, still sleeping, as she rolled on her back. I could tell she was dreaming because her eyeballs were moving under the close lids. I needed to stare at her just some more minutes – how could I have know that she was a speaker in dreams?

"Uhm." She moaned.

O-kay… Let´s see…

"Yes…" she whispered in her dreams. "Don't stop."

What the fuck was she dreaming about?

I felt bad infiltrating such a personal dream but I couldn't move – I was captivated.

"Yes!" she hissed.

Huh?

"Yeah!" She started to move like she was crawling on something despite that she was lying on her back. I was about to chuckle as she moaned something that totally caught me off guard.

"Jasssppper." Her voice sounded huskily as she moaned my name and I was shocked – and turned on!

She was dreaming of ME!!! I couldn't fucking believe it!

Why was she dreaming of me? I didn't understand. Was she actually attracted to me or did I totally misinterpret this scene?

But what was just a guess now turned into reality as Alice moved further. She wasn't only moaning anymore she was doing this thing with her lips – as she would kiss someone, definitely not JUST a friend.

What should I do? Should I wake her up? Should I leave the room? Should I kiss her back? I was torn.

I shifted myself closer to her. I wanted to see her near. The swelling in my pants was nearly hurting as I watched her unable to decide what to do.

And then something unexpected happened.

My mobile went off. Shit! My arousal turned within seconds to frustration. Who the fuck?

I grabbed the annoying device from the nightstand and without looking I pressed the answer button and growled a "Yes?" into the speaker.

"Whoo…" I heard. "I am sorry, Jasper, but I needed to call you."

Edward! My anger vanished a little but not fully. At least he had saved me from a maybe wrong decision.

"What is it?" I whispered but it was too late. Alice moved like she was waking up. Her lids flattered open and she smiled – the most wonderful good morning smile I had ever seen in my life.

I noticed that I wasn't listening to Edwards's words. Concentration…!

"…and I was wondering if we could meet up later and discuss the matter?" was all I grasped from Edwards monologue.

"Uhm, yeah, sure." I answered not knowing what he wanted to discuss. "But, listen, I got something to do for a while. Call me later and we meet up, ok?"

"Thanks, Jasper." Edward said and hung up.

"Good morning, Alice." I tried my best to give her a cogent smile in this awkward situation – she and I in one bed.

"Good morning." She said and her stomach mumbled in sync.

We both chuckled. "You are hungry. Let´s get up and go for a nice breakfast."

She almost jumped off the bed. "That sounds fantastic." Apparently she was in a much better condition this morning – ok, let´s call it already lunch time I thought to myself as I glanced on the alarm.

"Let´s just stop fast at my apartment. I need some new clothes, ok?"

"Sure. Just gimme 2 minutes." I needed to freshen up a bit and also brush my teeth.

Minutes later we sat in my car on the way to her apartment. She jumped quickly out of the car as we reached and just needed around ten minutes to be back – looking stunning even in a winter coat and a beanie on her head.

"I am soooo hungry, you have no idea." She smiled at me. And so I drove to the city center.

We found a nice French bistro that served breakfast until two in the afternoon so we had plenty of time for coffee and croissants. She was enjoying the food so much and told me all the things she had experienced in Paris in summer. I loved to listen to her. She was laughing all the time and seemed truly happy with this Sunday.

As we finished we decided for a walk until I would drive her directly to university because she had to attend the pre-opening.

"Will you be alright there? I would come…"

"No, it is ok." She interrupted me, now looking the first time a bit sad today. "He won't be there. He has something to do today so he excused himself last week personally at the dean's office. I have no idea what it is but I think it is a perfect coincidence."

"Ok, then it is ok. But you know I will see the exhibition later. I guess I need to meet up with Edward. He sounded concerned on the phone this morning."

"Really? Is it something with Bella?" She sounded concerned.

"Nah," I replied but I wasn't sure. "I think it is because of work." As always…

We walked in silence for a few minutes until she suddenly stopped and squeaked in elatedness.

"Look, Jasper, there." She pointed towards a – OH NO! NO WAY! – An ice skating field…

"Let's go there!" Now she was like a little child pulling me with her to this field of horror.

"Please!" She looked at me with puppy eyes and I couldn't resist, she totally had me.

"Uhm, ok, but I am not good." I tried to avoid but she already went to the counter to get shoes for us.

"No worries. I will help you." Yeah, sure.

I plod myself with getting those shoes on as she already was on the ice. Looking at her and seeing how she was nearly dancing on this slippery shit didn't help me from feeling uncomfortable as I stepped on the ice.

"Come on." She said happily. "What are you waiting for?" She had no idea what she was doing to me.

I moved my feet like an old man just trying not to fall at all. Not that I was afraid of hurting, maybe I was afraid of getting embarrassed in front of her.

She glided towards me and stopped right in front. Thank god there weren't that many other people, just some families and a guard in an orange vest.

She grabbed my hand and started to glide away. I couldn't do another thing than follow her. And with her on my side it was working pretty well. I began to smile as we were gliding hand in hand over the ice.

Until I made a false step. My reaction was to slow to release her hand so I pulled her with me but at least I was able to catch her fall with my body. She directly fell on me.

I didn't feel a hurt; I just felt tension – a crackling tension.

I was lying on my back, her face just inches away. First her face was covered in surprise from the downfall but then she seemed to realize how close we were and her facial expression changed. Neither she nor I moved as we were looking straight in the eyes of the other. I could see how she licked her lips, her eyes darkened and she slowly moved in my direction. I tried to lift my head to come towards her.

"Excuse me? Mam? Sir? Are you ok?"

Damn it!

Alice stopped whatever she had intended to do and looked up to the fucking guard in his stupid orange vest.

What did this idiot want?

Alice moved up and the man helped her.

"Sir? Are you ok? It looked like you had something serious. Are you feeling dizzy? Is your head hurting?"

I growl under my breath and stood up. "Nah, I am just fine. OK?"

"Ok. Sorry, again. I was just worried."

Alice smiled at him and even thanked him. How could she thank this freaking idiot who ruined the atmosphere?

"You are ok?" she asked me.

I nodded because I didn't know what else to do.

Again she was looking at me and her facial expression changed but we had no change to maybe try again because my mobile went off.

Fuck! Was the whole world against me today?

"Yes?" I answered angrily.

"Oh, man. It is not your day, aye?" Edward – again.

"Yeah." I simply answered. "I am in the city, heading for university soon. Then I can come to your place, ok?"

"That would be perfect. See you in a few." He ended the call.

"Edward?" She asked me and I nodded again.

"Ok, then let´s go to the car. I need to be at uni soon."

We walked back in silence, both in our own thoughts. Just imagine what would have happened… I couldn't stop thinking from then on. I needed to clear this matter because there was definitely something to clear.


	14. Unexpected offers

**Hey my dear readers, sorry for this kinda late update. I got a bit too much real life plus some kind of a writer's block – so I am stuck with chapter 21…**

**But I still got some chapters to update, so don't worry, until then I might be back ;)**

**Please follow me on Twitter to get the latest news.**

**I wanna thank Kelli for being the beta of this chapter, Doreen for great support in all life things and my readers for reading and reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14 – Unexpected offers**_

**APOV**

I was confused. All the things which had happened in the last 24 hours made my mind spin and I couldn't concentrate well on the exhibition. I was introduced to some major deans who were probably really important but most of the time I was lost in my thoughts.

I didn't know how much I owed Jasper for saving me from James´ assault and I felt ashamed of the whole situation – that´s why I didn't talk much to him after he brought me to his flat.

I was still afraid that James would come and say sorry or whatever. He was the one and only person I didn't want to see. But I wanted to see Jasper and that wasn't possible because he had something to do with Edward. So he wasn't here at the moment and I had too much time for thinking.

It was so sweet of him how much he cared. He had cooked the most delicious pasta someone had ever cooked for me – at least it felt like that. Probably a five star cook wouldn't have the same opinion. But for me it was the best and I loved him so much for this.

And then, as I wanted to go home and felt terrible just thinking I had to be alone he told me I could sleep at his place. As he gave me a shirt and I went to bathroom it felt strange. If I hadn't had this thing with James yesterday the evening would have been totally different. Jasper was so kind. He had never asked too much, and then I should sleep with him in one flat. I wanted him closer to me and so I asked him if he could sleep with me in one bed even if I said it in a stupid sentence but he understood. He laid next to me – actually too far away for my sense. But I was too tired to enjoy lying with him so I just said ´thank you´ and felt asleep.

And then I had this dream – about me and Jasper, making out heavily and it felt so real. Just now, standing in the exhibition, I remembered that I was a sleep talker (Bella had always complained about this fact) and I blushed. What if I had talked? What if he had heard what I was dreaming about? I tried to not think of this possibility.

But as the dream continued an ugly noise woke me up. It was Jasper´s mobile and Edward was calling. I could have killed Edward in this minute because it meant that this wonderful time in Jasper´s bed was over. I open my eyes in frustration but seeing Jasper lying next to me in the bed, his hair still tousled made me smile. He ended the call soon and as my stomach grumbled he invited me for breakfast. We just stopped for some minutes at my apartment so I could run up and change.

We had breakfast in a small bistro in the city and it was pretty good and even better with Jasper there. I was really happy.

Before he wanted to drive me back directly to university we made a small walk through the nearby park and there I spotted a small ice skating area and I loved ice skating! I felt that he wasn't hooked but at least he didn't say no.

For me ice skating was like dancing, seeing him doing it was really funny, but I tried my best to hide my laugher and just smiled. I simply grabbed his hand and it seemed that with my help he enjoyed gliding. Until he fell…

And while falling he pulled me with him but still he managed that I somehow fell on him and not onto the hard ice.

First I was surprised but then I realized our situation. He was lying on his back, I was lying on him. His face was so close I could feel his warm breath – and his chest moving up and down fast. His gaze caught mine and I was lost. I couldn't think anymore. I was so attracted my mind stopped working. I licked my lips in anticipation and moved my head towards him…

And then this helpful, much too helpful guard came and stopped me. I didn't feel angry, I felt eased. I had nearly gone a step too far. But was he moving as well towards me? I still wasn't sure – damn it my mind because it stopped thinking straight!

Bewildered I thanked the guard and asked Jasper if he was ok. He seemed a bit angry and sexy at the same time. And there my mind blanked out a second time. I felt so much like kissing him.

And thank god his mobile saved me this time. If there was something I didn't want to rush it, I wanted to be sure.

All these thoughts were running through my mind until I felt asleep early in the Sunday evening and they were still there as I woke up the next morning – way too early.

I knew James wouldn't be in school – thank god. I didn't care why he was absent; it was just perfect for me.

I got up and took a long shower. It had started to snow finally and I was looking forward to the holidays although I would spend them alone. It wasn't the first time. Unfortunately I had spent all my savings in Europe and my flat so I couldn't escape in some nice hot holiday on the beach. Jasper wouldn't be here as well and I wasn't sure if our situation would continue so I was glad that we had some days where we were separated. And Bella was in Phoenix so I had nowhere to go. I would never think of going to Mississippi and visit my parents. Who knows if they were at home…

After a tiny breakfast due to the lack of food in my fridge I took the bus to university. The last three days were full of tests for the students and full of work for me in the exhibition, so I didn't recognize how the time passed. It was some time on Tuesday around lunch time and I was really hungry as Jasper entered the exhibition room. There weren't very many people there and he saw me immediately.

He smiled what I took as good sign. We hadn't seen each other after he had dropped me off here on Sunday and I noticed that I had missed him desperately.

I could feel the small butterflies in my stomach as he came towards me. My feelings for him didn't change I convinced myself. I had this some kind of strange angst that this would happen someday and so I needed to assure myself of the contrary.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked me softly and I smiled mischievously.

"I should ask you this question. You are the one who hit his head on the ice." No beating about the bush, I hit the topic straight away.

But he waved aside, just smiled, said "I am fine – still feeling the same." and looked me straight in the eyes. I could feel myself blushing and turned my head down. Breathe!

He could probably see that I wasn't feeling comfortable so he quickly changed the topic. "Hey, what are you doing in your holidays?"

Huh? Why was he asking this?

"Uhm, not a lot. I will stay in Seattle, have some calm days alone, watch lots of DVDs, and go shopping – nothing special though." I sighed and realized how lame my plan for Christmas was.

He gave me a questioning look. "Are you serious? You're spending the festive season alone? I thought you might go and see your family…" He trailed of as he detected his own mistake by mention my family – we had never talked about them.

I tried to save the situation. "They aren't home. It would be useless to go there." I sounded sad.

"Oh, ok." He breathed a sigh of relief and finally smiled.

"Listen, I talked to Rosalie yesterday and she was asking how you are. Why don't you show her how well you have settled in Seattle with telling her personally?"

Now it was my turn to give him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" I didn't understand what he was talking about. Should I call Rosalie or what?

"I mean, I'm inviting you for Christmas holidays to Forks. My family knows you. And you are Rosalie´s best friend – as well as mine." The last words he said much quieter.

Did I really understand what he said? Did he just invite me for Christmas with him and his family?

"Excuse me?" I still was confused.

He chuckled. "Alice, I am just asking for you to not spend Christmas alone. So you wanna come to Forks and see Rosalie or not?"

I slowly nodded but my mind was still working. What did this mean? What was I supposed to do?

"Great! That means we have some things to plan." He grinned now and looked extremely enthusiastic.

Planning? What did he want to plan?

I got distracted by a customer who wanted to ask me some questions about the exhibition and so I had time to recap.

I would spend my holidays with Jasper in Forks – there goes my plan of getting some distance to become clear about my feelings…


	15. Winterwonderland

**Hey, here comes an update for a lazy Sunday ;) **

**This chapter is ****for ****l8r alyg8r**** http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2206753/l8r_alyg8r - ****go and read her nice stories about Twilight as well – I like them a lot!!!**

**Also thanks to Kelli for doing the beta and of course to Doreen – u know for what :)**

**And thanks to my other awesome readers who add me to their favorite story, to their alerts and who review – you are the BEST.**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns the Twilight-Saga.**

**Actually I am sick of snow at the moment because we have had way too much but (my) Christmas requires snow…so here it goes.**

* * *

_**Chapter 15 – Winterwonderland**_

**APOV**

I was sitting on the passenger seat in Jasper´s car and we were driving to Forks – a drive I had taken the second time in a few months. It was a long one; we would need around 4 hours because we couldn't take the ferry that would have had saved us some time. But in winter it was closed so we had to use highways and interstate roads.

The radio played old songs and Jasper was concentrated on driving. A lot of people had decided to go on a holiday trips out of Seattle so the streets were jam-packed. From the back seat I could hear a gentle snoring – Edward who was driving with us. He wanted the backseat because according to him he would sleep the whole drive. He was overworked, Jasper explained, because he had a big project to do for a local advertisement agency – he composed all their next jingles.

Two days back Jasper had asked me to spend the holidays with his family. Rosalie would come with Emmett from Port Angeles and it would be really cozy.

I had used yesterday's entire afternoon in a last minute shopping tour to buy small Christmas presents. The only problem was Jasper´s gift. I wanted something personal. Of course I could have given him a CD, for sure, but I wanted something special. I still had no idea what.

The first time we stopped in Tacoma where Jasper needed to fill gas. We also used the stop to have a fast breakfast in a diner. Edward had woken up and was now a bit allergic to the morning. We had started our tour at 7 o´clock and not it was just 8.15 am and he growled the whole time without saying more than words. I actually found this really funny.

Without knowing him a lot I managed to tease him a lot for not being morning person and Jasper grinned the whole time.

As soon as we proceeded our drive Edward went back to sleep on the backseat, or maybe he just pretended so I couldn't tease him more.

I was in an unnaturally good mood for having Christmas with a family I barely knew but maybe it was because I knew Jasper would be there and I wasn't sitting home alone in Seattle.

So the hours of driving passed by and soon we reached Port Angeles, were we quickly stopped because I had to use the bathroom. I was thinking of asking Jasper if we could stop at Rosalie´s place but I guessed he just got the same idea as he said, "Sorry, I would have liked to show you Rosalie´s place but she is already in Forks preparing everything with mum." He faked a smile. I knew he wasn't into big arranged parties.

The last hour of the drive to Forks I felt into half sleep. Maybe waking up that early wasn't as easy as I had thought this morning. I felt not really relaxed as I heard Jaspers mumble and seconds later I could feel his hand stroking my arm slightly. "Alice?"

I shot my eyes open and was fully awake immediately.

"Sorry." He said, "I didn't want to wake you up but we will be there really soon. And as I know Rosalie she will already wait impatiently to jump out of the door to hug us like hell."

I chuckled while I said "Thank you."

And he was right. Rosalie squeaked and jumped to see us all, thank god we had already dropped off grumpy Edward at his parents' house.

I quickly said hello to Emmett and Mr. and Mrs. Hale before Rosalie pulled me into the house and directly up into her room.

"Oh my god, Alice. It is soooo good to see you!" She had still a high pitched voice because she was so excited. But so was I. I had avoided Jasper´s look as I was caught in Rosalie´s arms downstairs because I did the same she did – squeaking and jumping – and for that I felt kind of embarrassed. Silly, huh?

But now we two girls were all alone and it was how it was, when we both were together we weren't women of 25 years, we were girls – laughing and chatting girls.

She gave me so much information in so less time my head seemed to spin a bit as she stopped and smiled hugely. For sure we had talked on phone several times but being together was so different.

"I am so glad you came, you have no idea." She ended her monologue but added, "And I am glad you will sleep in my room here and be so close."

I _what_? Did she just say I…? My mind didn't gasp what she was saying and from her look I think she knew.

"Oh, Jasper forgot to tell you about. But come on Alice, did you really think we would let you stay in that bed and breakfast hotel again? You won't be just a guest; you will be some kind of family. So you stay here, and I am staying with my husband," she giggled, as always as she said this – husband – "at his parents' house." She gave me another bright smile.

I didn't know what was giving me more stomach ache – the fact that I would sleep so near to Jasper for over a week or the thing that she just called me kind of family?

Family…my thoughts trailed off. No, I didn't want to think about my parents now, not on Christmas, not on the time I usually missed them the most not to be close to me ever.

Instead I tried to smile.

"See! You like the idea, right?" Rosalie hugged me without saying anything. I never had told her, but like her brother, she had this sixth sense to know that it was too complicated for me to talk about so she would never ask.

"Thank you so much." I had to keep away the need to cry and it kinda worked. Just a small tear escaped my eyes. I quickly removed it as Rosalie loosed her grip.

"I got something for you."

"But Rose, it is not Christmas yet." Why did she want to give me a present now?

She giggled. "Silly girl, of course presents are coming tomorrow. They are just pictures of you from the wedding." She handed me a big envelope and added, "And some from me and so. I thought you might not want only yours."

I quickly opened it and fished for the first pictures. I do not know if it was coincidence or destiny – it was the one with me and Jasper – standing in front of the house, his arms slightly around my waist, smiling handsomely in the camera. And I couldn't believe that I was looking beautiful as well. I loved to see me in this photo, both of us actually. We so fitted together on this picture, we looked like a couple, not like people who barely knew each other on this day.

"That is one of my favorites." I could hear Rosalie. "You both look perfectly together on it." I couldn't stop it – I blushed. Did she know?

"Look at the others!" She demanded. So if she knew she could hide it perfectly.

We spend nearly an hour to go through all the pictures, discussing mostly the dresses, the decoration and the looks of the people. Then her mum called us for lunch.

We had light food because it was Christmas Eve and the main heavy food would come for dinner. It didn't feel awkward to sit in the middle of this bunch of people, seeing how lovely Jasper and Rosalie's parents were, how both siblings playfully teased each other, how Emmett and I were forced to build up a team against the Hale family in a good way because they started to tease us as well. We laughed a lot and I felt wonderful between them.

The time after the lunch was a special time for everyone. They didn't tell me until we reached a small pine forest near their house.

"What are we doing here?" I was like a little child, pleading to everyone to tell me but they just smiled and Jasper whispered a "Surprise!"

"This one seems perfect!" Mr. Hale stopped in front of a nicely shaped tree and looked at it like it was on sale or something. And there realization hit me – the Christmas tree!!! How could I forget?

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Hale sounded not convinced yet.

They argued a little and I tried to miss nothing. That was all so new for me, going out with the family and chop the Christmas tree.

Finally Mr. Hale won and started to chop with the help of Jasper.

We all carried the tree home, everyone grabbed one knob but actually the men were carrying the most weight. It felt so right walking next to them.

Mrs. Hale even told me I should help Rosalie decorate the tree and then she disappeared into the kitchen to prepare the big dinner.

We both girl laughed a lot and got several rolled eyes from Mr. Hale and Jasper that were sitting on the sofa and watching Baseball.

Soon it was time for the others to come and I quickly walked upstairs to change. I had asked Rosalie what to wear and she had told I should dress casually. So I jumped into some white woolen tights, a white pullover to match with and a checked skirt.

I arrived downstairs as the door bell rang and Jasper hurried to the door. I haven't had much of him this afternoon alone but as we both were standing in the hall way for some seconds I could see some kind of need in the gaze he gave me before he reached the door and opened it. I couldn't classify it and so I decided to not think about it this evening – maybe later.

Emmett's parents were nice as well as they greeted me and then some more people came through the door. I couldn't remember their names but I could tell from seeing Edward, now fully awake and smiling, that this must be his parents and Emmett's aunty and uncle as well.

I felt a bit strange now sitting with all these people around me. Mr. Hale was sitting on the one end of the table. Next to him sat Jasper, then Mrs. Hale. I didn't know why I deserved the place on the right side of Jasper´s dad but I was glad that Jasper was right in front of me. Next to me I had my second anchor, Rosalie, who squeezed my hand under the table for a short time. She could probably feel that it was really strange for me to be a stranger in a family round. At the side of Rosalie was Emmett, then his parents. They faced Edwards's parents and Edward was sitting in between them and Mrs. Hale. It fitted well at all.

And there was plenty of food and everything tasted so yummy I probably ate way too much. There was still a lot of laughter until Emmett slightly pushed his fork against his glass of wine – a speech. Was this tradition too? I looked at Jasper and he seemed confused. What was it now?

"Dear parents, uncle, aunty, brother, cousin and friend." Everyone smiled and the whole beginning of Emmett´s speech didn't even feel bad – because I was just a friend, just Alice, nothing more. It was ok, wasn't it?

"My wife and I, we want to tell you something."

Everyone looked puzzled. Were they going to marry again? Or divorced? I frowned at my own stupid thought. No one was happier than this two.

Rosalie stood up as well and smiled. "We are having baby." She simply said and everyone gasped before nearly everyone jumped up from the seat to hug both of them. Jasper needed a minute longer, probably a bit shocked but then he smiled, walked over to Emmett and pulled him into a tight hug.

Speaking of me, I was happy too, truly happy, without any jealous feeling. I knew they both would be great parents but I couldn't imagine having a baby soon. First of all I needed a man. I automatically glanced at Jasper.

As everyone was done with congratulations and so on the whole family moved over to the living room. We were sitting there, the Christmas tree next to us, neatly decorated, it felt good. I was glad to be here and still I felt like a stranger.

The evening went on with funny anecdotes from the Hale children when they were younger. Jasper didn't look like he was embarrassed. I would have been.

Then I yawned loudly and everyone looked at me.

"Oh, dear, you must be really tired from the whole day." Mrs. Hale smiled and I slightly nodded.

"I think I'll go to bed. So, uhm, I see you all tomorrow morning. Good night." I got up from my place between Rosalie and Mrs. Cullen.

"Don't forget. 9 o'clock sharp!" Mr. Hale laughed and everyone said good night to me. It felt a bit awkward to leave at first but I was seriously tired.

I walked up the stairs slowly and could hear small laughter coming from downstairs.

As I came into the room I felt suddenly lonely so I sat down on the bed. I grabbed the wedding pictures lying on the nightstand and slipped through them. Carefully I looked at them and my tears came without warning – first slowly, than more heavy as I saw a family picture of the Hales. How could I ever be part of that family? How?


	16. Longing faith

**Hey there, aren't u excited about the Eclipse Trailer and the sneak peaks? I am - totally!!! And did u all see Jasper´s new longer hair? I have to admit that I like it *blush***

**Anyways, here comes what u have waited for so long. Btw, did I ever told u that I am a fan of cliffhangers? lol**

**Thanks to Kelli for doing the beta, to Doreen for everything and to my awesome readers for being there!**

**Follow me on Twitter :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight-Saga**

* * *

_**Chapter 16 – Longing faith**_

**JPOV**

The evening went smoothly; it went as well as the afternoon had been after we had arrived in Forks. I enjoyed seeing Alice so happy between all of us.

There was a little shock for me at the dinner – not an unpleasant one, but still. It caught me off guard that my sister, my baby sister was getting a baby for herself (if you aren't counting Emmett though).

I ignored the small twitch I could feel to develop about the fact that my sister just gave my parents another topic to be unhappy about me – first of all I would need a wife for a baby, or at least a girlfriend. But I was just happy for Rosalie.

And then, while sitting in the living room and listening to all the old stories my dad told I felt the urgent need to walk over to Alice and just hug her because I felt so lonely. But she smiled all the time, laughed about every single, even the really stupid, anecdotes from Rosalie´s and my childhood. Sometimes I felt really embarrassed but I didn't show it. I just hope she would forget all this crap.

And then she yawned and it looked so cute. Now I wanted to walk over again, lift her and carry her into her bed but she made it alone, left us downstairs and me lonelier.

Soon after she had disappeared everyone was in the mood to go. It was really late already and tomorrow it was Christmas which meant another marathon of presents, food and sitting together…

My mum gave me a mischievous look – god damn, I was 27, why did she still has to act like she was putting some cookies and milk for Santa? I rolled my eyes. Didn't she know that I knew that she and Dad put the presents under the tree since I was 7?

But for god's sake, I gave in and went upstairs. I knew it would take her at least 10 minutes to arrange everything. The bathroom was directly there as you come up the stairs but I needed my stuff from my room to get ready for bed. So I had to pass Rosalie´s door on the way to my room.

I immediately stood still as I heard a sob, then crying. It wasn't loud but I still recognized it. Why was Alice crying?

I was torn between ignoring it or care – damn it, I was her best friend, I couldn't ignore it so easily.

Downstairs I could hear mum and dad rumbling, they wouldn't need a lot of time to come up, even if they lived on the other side under the roof they would see me standing in the hallway. Now or never!

I pressed my ear against the door, convincing myself that it was really crying, and then I knocked.

No answer, but the crying stopped.

I slowly turned the doorknob and slipped inside. Alice was lying with her back to me on the bed and the sheets were covered with pictures. As I stepped closer I could see they were from the wedding. I picked them up and piled them in my hand.

She still didn't turn around but I could see that she was crying from her movements even though she wasn't making any noise.

"Alice?" I whispered and was lucky. Slowly she lifted herself up and turned around. This was the second time in a week that I saw her crying and still I considered her beautiful.

She didn't say a word while handing me more pictures I could pile. One of the last she gave me was the one with the two us on it – the one the photographer had taken in front of the house. I looked at it some seconds longer as I remembered how I had felt at this. But the picture showed nothing of it, we both were looking wonderful together. Finally she gave me the last one; it was a family picture – my parents, Rosalie and me. Her grip was tight and I nearly had to pull it forcefully from her hand but she gave in suddenly and sobbed again.

"What is it? Do you wanna tell me?" I know I wasn't good in such kind of conversation but Rosalie wasn't here so I had to do my best to be her friend even if I wanted to be so much more.

I was looking into her face but she didn't meet my look – instead she was still staring at the pictures in my hand, the tears were falling less now but still she looked so sad.

"Is it because of James?" I tried to guess but her only answer was a snort.

It sounded funny but I hid my smile. I didn't want to upset her more, that wasn't why I was here.

"Don't you see?" She started softly.

What did she mean? I didn't understand. What was I supposed to see?

Her hand reached out and pointed on the picture of my family. Then she gave me a look, a strange look.

"What?" I tried to ask as polite as possible.

"Family." Was her only answer and the tears welled up from her eyes now.

OH! Holy fucking crap!

What had I done? I had pulled her into a happy family while already guessing that she hadn't had the best of her own.

I am such a stupid idiot!!! How couldn't I think of that?

But seriously how could I have known for sure? She never talked about it, but still it was me who felt guilty now.

"Sorry." I mumbled and put the pictures back in the envelope lying on the nightstand.

"It isn't your fault." She grabbed a tissue out of a box next to her. "It is me."

Mmh, partly she was right, but how dare I admit this?

"Still, I shouldn't have…"

"NO!" She winced at her reaction. "No, frankly I didn't know by myself."

What? "What?"

"You know, Jasper, for being my friend you don't know a lot about me." Yeah, she was right.

Her voice was strangely stable now as she continued. "I didn't have an easy childhood." A sigh. "It is not that it was bad. I had everything. We lived in this big villa in a nice suburb; my mum sent me to ballet lessons but what I missed was love. My dad was never there, always on some business trip and my mum…" She trailed off, apparently stuck in some memory. Then she spoke again, sternly and strong. "She wanted me to be perfect, her perfect princess. She put me in pink dresses; she even put make-up on my face. Whenever possible I had to wear a blonde wig because she disliked my dark brown hair." How could someone not like her wonderful hair?

"She sent me to competitions in everything – ballet, beauty, spelling, everything. I had to be good in all of them but of course I was a child – I never succeeded like she wanted me to. When she was mad at me, she screamed at me at home and all I wanted was her love. I wanted her to be proud so I tried harder to please her. But it wasn't working. I grew older, I got my own will, I got stubborn and my mum simply gave up. She started to go on travels with my dad and they left me home alone with the small staff we had. I had no real friends in school, that's why I escaped in painting and it turned out that I was good at it. So I left home as soon as I could to attend college. I met Rose and Bella and the rest you know."

Wow, she was so open like a book now. I had the feeling that there wasn't more to tell. That was her story.

"So why were you crying? You obviously don't miss your family so much." I stated and got a nod as answer.

"It is because I am jealous of your family, Jasper." I understood immediately but let her tell. "I just came to know as I saw you all together downstairs and in the pictures. Everything is so stable here. You can laugh together, you have anecdotes and you have traditions. I have got nothing. It makes me so incredibly sad that I have to be alone."

"I understand." I muttered and she looked in my eyes thankfully before turning her face back down to look at her hands.

There we were sitting for a long time – on Rosalie´s bed – and neither she nor I moved. She just had told me so many things – things she probably hadn't told before to anyone and I felt some strange kind of proud. I so wanted her now, comfort her…more…

A small voice in my head told me not to push my luck too far, but this time I ignored it.

I softly pulled her close, slung my arms around her and she slowly hugged me back, her short arms wrapped around my upper body.

"Alice?" I gently asked.

"Huh?"

She looked up and there was it – through all the redness of her eyes from crying I could see the look she had on the ice-skating field some days ago.

My heart jumped a little but I forced myself under control.

"Do you remember what I told you about my parents? That I cannot satisfy them?" I was aware that this conversation was some month back but I had hope.

Still looking into my eyes she nodded.

"Maybe," I continued, my voice not letting to trail off, "Maybe you are the counterpart."

She gave me a questioning look without saying a word.

Ok, I needed to explain more, but how?

Without further thinking my hand raised up, gently running along her cheek and I could feel her shiver.

That was the moment I had waited for, this silent yes, the longing in her eyes, I was sure now – I wasn't wrong with my feelings for her because she felt the same.

I lowered my head so I was just inches away and she slowly closed her eyes as I gently touched her lips with mine.


	17. If you want to keep a secret

**This is the first part of the whole Christmas stuff. I needed to use Rosalie´s POV at the end because Alice and Jasper couldn't see or describe it :) This will be the one and only time I used her – but it was necessary for the story.**

**Btw, do u know about the "A Very Sexy Un-Birthday Contest"? I wrote an entry and would be pleased if u could go and read it – it is totally Alice/Jasper and yeah, M-rated :) do I have to say more? And if u liked it I wouldn't mind that u will vote for me – the voting starts on 5****th**** April 2010 :)**

**I wanna thank Kelli for doing the beta, Doreen as ever (u know why), Ali for dedicating a chapter of her wonderful story "Tread Softly, And Take Big Leaps" (no more cliffhangers? I can't promise this to u) and of course all my other precious readers!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the one and only owner of the Twilight-Saga. (Btw, do u have seen the Graphic Novel which was made by Young Kim? I bought it and it is sooooo beautiful!!!)**

_**Chapter 17 – If you want to keep a secret…**_

* * *

**APOV**

The feeling of his lips softly pressed against mine let me forget all the trouble I have had just minutes ago. The earth was standing still as he kissed me so gently like no one else did before – and it felt right, more than right!

I pushed myself closer to him and that made him stop. _NO, don't stop!_

I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me, actually too far away and he smiled.

But I wanted more, so much more. So I slung my arm around his neck, pulled him closer again and pressed my lips onto his, harder this time. And he gave in…

I could feel his hands around me, everywhere, caressing my back and his soft lips kissed me – with passion, so concentrated, I had never felt before.

I could feel him open his mouth, slipping his tongue outside, asking for entrance and I let him in. I wanted so much in just one second, it was overwhelming.

After some minutes which felt like eternity we stopped because we needed air. But we didn't stop touching. Finally, after so much longing, I could run my hand through his hair.

But the break didn't take long. I was still gasping for air so Jasper kissed along my jaw, up to my ear. OH MYYY GOOOD – that felt so good.

He played with my earlobe before he whispered "I wanted to do this for so long." This made my body stiffen suddenly and feeling this he stopped and looked at me surprised.

"What, Alice? What did I do wrong?" He looked so caring saying this I just wanted to kiss him again immediately but I had to check back.

"What did you just say?" I asked softly.

"I wanted to know what I did wrong." He looked confused.

"No, no the other one, before!"

His face was puzzled and then he slowly said, "That I wanted to do this so long before?"

It wasn't anger what I felt, it was more confusion. "Why didn't you say it then? Why did you let me wait for so long?"

He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at me feeling obviously guilty. "I, I don't know…I wasn't sure, I mean, I was sure about my feelings, but not about yours…" He trialed of and gave me apologetically look.

I felt the sudden need to just kiss him to show how much I wanted him, how much I had wanted him the whole time so I grabbed his face, pulled myself closer and kissed him desperately. And there we were going for the second round of kissing, touching and this time I moaned as he kissed my ear again. For that he chuckled and whispered a "Hush!" what only made me giggle.

From all this laughing I fell onto the bed, pulling him with me and as we were lying the passion grew. His hands weren't only on my face anymore, no, they wandered along my side from my arm down to my hip and back again. This touch made me dizzy and I knew if he didn't stop we wouldn't stop at all.

"Jasper." I pressed out and it wasn't easy to say it. "Jasper, if you don't stop I'll have to rip off your clothes."

For a second he looked at me confused before he sank with his face into the pillow to hide his laughing.

What was so funny?

With a smile he turned his face towards me, giving me a small kiss on my nose and then he spoke, "Listen, Alice, as much as I want you, I couldn't have sex in the house of my parents, especially not in my sisters' bed!"

Now it was my turn to laugh, ok, I giggled. "Good."

His gaze went to the nightstand and suddenly he grabbed over me to reach the envelope with the pictures. After quickly looking inside he seemed to find what he was searching for. As his hand came out of the envelope he had the picture in his hand, the one with the two of us.

"Look, in this picture I already had a crush on you."

I couldn't believe it! NO WAY!

He ignored my astonished look and continued, "Thank god you can't see from my face that I had no idea how to touch you and I thought I was grinning like an idiot because you were standing so close to me. Fortunately this picture is just awesome."

I lightly kissed him and nodded. "It is. I wish I had a frame so I could put it into and see it all the time." I sighed.

"I´ll buy you one for Christmas." I was sure this was meant so sweet but suddenly some thought came into my mind – I totally had forgot about my present for him while enjoying the whole day with the family.

"Oh, no, Jasper. I am so stupid!" I looked at him and saw that he was confused. "The presents," I stumbled, "I mean, I have got nothing for you!" I was about to cry as I could feel his lips again on mine. "Shhh, sweetheart. You just gave me the best present ever."

And there we were going for round number three.

The only thing that could interrupt us now was that I yawned.

"Sorry." I blushed but he just smiled.

"You are tired Darlin´, you need your sleep." He called me darling! And the only thing I could do was grin and nod.

He moved himself from the bed but I grabbed his arm.

"Jasper?" I didn't want to be alone and from his face I could see that he felt the same.

He stood up, pulled me up and pressed me against his body. "Ok, but not in Rosalie´s room!"

I giggled and he went to the door to check if everything was silent outside.

Quickly we made our way to his room while hiding giggles. I felt like a teenager doing something forbidden.

His room was different from his flat, everywhere he had poster from singers – most of them I didn't know. It was like coming into the life of younger Jasper, a Jasper who didn't care about life as much as he did now, an immature Jasper.

"Sorry, it is a bit messy." He mumbled. "I am not here so often, so my mum uses it to put boxes in it and so." For me it didn't look messy at all – just different.

Some trophies caught my interest and I walked over to have a closer look. They were for baseball.

"I didn't think you are here to admire my sports achievements." I could hear Jasper from behind as he slung his arms around me and lifted me slightly to shift me to the bed. I giggled as he touched me, without knowing, on a spot where I was extremely ticklish.

He laid me on the bed and followed me, but he had a serious look on the face. "Listen, Alice. I think it is better to not tell everyone directly that we are , uhm, you know, more than best friends at the moment."

I nodded because he was right. "Sure! I don't wanna be the point of everyone´s interest actually."

Then he smiled, kissed me short and then apologized because he wanted to get ready for bed. So he vanished from the room and I was alone.

I closed my eyes, thinking what had happened in this evening, where I went from happy to incredible sad, to honest to loved. I couldn't stop smiling.

Jasper came back soon and as I was already in my bed clothes – I was still wondering how I had done this while crying – he pushed me playfully aside and placed himself next to me.

I snuggled into him and he put his arms protective around me.

"Good night Darlin´!" He kissed my head and I smiled.

"Good night." It felt so good lying so close to him that I fell asleep immediately.

**RPOV**

Everything was perfect plus it was Christmas!!! I couldn't be happier. I had my lovely husband, I was pregnant, everyone knew now and everyone was happy. Alice was here as well – it was so perfect Christmas I wanted to cry out of happiness.

And today was the 25th of December what meant more joy. Emmett would come with his parents to my mums and dads house but I wanted to pack some more presents under the Christmas tree so I took our car and drove there earlier.

Mum was already in the kitchen but as traditional as she was she didn't let me inside the living room. She just took the bags and disappeared in there letting me standing outside. But I couldn't be disappointed, I was too happy for it.

So I decided to wake up Alice so we could talk a bit before the official part would start. I so enjoyed having her here. Sometimes Jasper had great ideas!

I went up silent because I knew how grumpy Jasper could be if he would wake up from noise on free days. On every other day I would have jumped into his room, steal his blanket and tease him but not on Christmas – I wanted peace today.

So I slipped into my room to wake up Alice and WAIT! The room was empty…

I walked out and could hear dad singing in the bathroom – so she wasn't in there.

Downstairs I heard mum, whistling a Christmas song. If Alice would be there she would have been in the kitchen or at least talking to my mum. That was more than strange.

I sat on the bed and saw the picture of Alice and Jasper lying on my bed stand.

And seeing this, the scales fell from my eyes! Alice and Jasper, Jasper and Alice!!!

Why didn't I see this earlier? This longing gazes from one to the other when the counterpart wasn't looking. The smiles they exchanged. For sure they were in love.

And that meant… Oh! That meant Alice was in Jasper´s room now!

And they would come into this room in some minutes because it was 8.45 am already. Quickly I went out of the room and downstairs. I didn't want them to know that I knew – not yet. No, I wanted to tease them in a nice way. I was still Jasper´s sister and Alice´s best friend. They needed some nice punishment for not telling me!

* * *

**Review, my Twihearts? ;)**


	18. You shouldnt have a Rosalie around

**OMG – That is just overwhelming, I got the most reviews for the last chapter as ever… THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU … every single review is special to me and encourages me a lot!**

**And for this I can't let u wait any longer, here u get the second part of the Christmas stuff :)**

**I hope u like it as much as u did with the last one!**

**Pics can be found on my profile ;)**

**Special thanks to Kelli for doing some beta and Doreen for having so much in common with me without knowing..lol.**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns the Twilight-Saga. **

* * *

_**Chapter 18 - …you shouldn't have a Rosalie around**_

**JPOV**

Waking up with Alice in my arms was actually like being still in a very wonderful dream. But this dream turned into a slight nightmare, not in a scary way though, as I had a look on my alarm.

SHIT!

"Alice!" I didn't mean to scream but my voice was louder as intended.

"Huh?" She woke up and her face was so wonderful that I had to place a fast kiss on her mouth.

"Good morning, beautiful." It felt so good to give her nicknames. "I am sorry to wake you up but it is nearly nine and as we want no one to know we should get our asses out of the bed and try to sneak you out of here!"

She simply nodded and with a sad face she got up.

Before she could leave I grabbed her and hugged her close. "No sad face, ok? We will have lots of time alone, later…" I probably grinned really stupidly because she giggled. Then she kissed me passionately. It nearly hurt me to stop her.

"Alice, please. Don't make me push you back to the bed, break my home rules and let us not come out for the next week." I pressed out between our kissing. She stepped back and grinned mischievously.

Why did she do this? She teased me and I had to push myself under control. Oh, how much I wanted her.

"Jasper, you should see your face." She giggled again. "Come on, sneak me out!" Said this and kissed me again, short this time.

I turned around, it was Christmas, I had to focus! _No thinking about making out with Alice for the next 12 hours – at least!_ I told myself.

I tucked my head outside to see if the hallway was free. Then I walked till the stairs. There I saw Rosalie standing, intending to come up. "Jasper, great you are finally awake!" She smiled and stopped walking. "Look, do me a favor. Alice isn't up yet. Could you knock her door and see if she is awake? Emmett will be here soon, and then we wanna start with the presents." Her smile grew wider.

I just nodded and turned around to walk over to the door of Rosalie´s room and knock against the wood. Forcefully I shouted "Alice!" while I knocked. "Alice, Santa will be here soon. Wake up!" I was sure Rosalie heard it because she was snorting downstairs and then screaming. "Thanks, brother."

I went back to my room where Alice was sitting on the bed. "Get out, quick, no one is here."

She jumped up and as she passed me we exchanged a kiss. "Get in the bathroom and then dress. Rosalie is here already!" I told her.

And so she disappeared first in her room, seconds later into the bathroom.

She didn't need long and directly went downstairs to greet everyone. I could smell breakfast already but I needed to get ready myself.

I was standing in the bathroom brushing my teeth as someone knocked the door. I growled and went to open the door. Rosalie…

"What?" I said with the brush still in my mouth but I didn't care if she understood.

"See what mum found." And there she lifted the ugliest pullover I had ever seen. It had a reindeer on and was too colored for my sense. "Mum wants you to wear it; we all got one as well." She grinned and I could see she was enjoying the situation way too much.

And then I realized what she just had said – SHE WANTED ME TO WEAR IT! She did force me in an outfit again!

"Hell, no!" I spit out and got a stern look from her. "No, fuck, Rose! I won't wear it!" I tried to push her outside.

"Yes, you will! Jasper, do it for mum´s pleasure!" She handed me the pullover and I recognized she was wearing such an ugly pullover as well; hers had a snowman on it.

What was wrong with my family? After I had turned 10 or so I didn't have to wear such stupid clothes.

But what a son I was to not do the mother a favor? At least on Christmas day! So I washed my face and pulled the pullover over my head with avoiding having another look into the mirror. I knew without it that I was looking ridiculous stupid.

I had to do it like a man – walking downstairs with a pullover having a reindeer on it, not a small one though – I mentally closed my eyes and just did it.

Stepping into the living room where my family was sitting already I could hear laughter. WHAT THE FUCK! Emmett, clothed normally, couldn't stop laughing. "Rose, babe, take pics, take pics!"

My gaze went to Alice who was looking stunning especially in a family full of people wearing strange Christmas pullovers. She couldn´t hide grinning. Ok, I just had made myself a fool in front of her. If she still would kiss me I would love her more.

Emmett was still laughing as I placed myself into the cozy armchair next to the tree and mumbled a good morning to everyone.

"Jasper, don't make such a face." My mum insisted, "It is for the pictures. You can get rid of the pullover as soon as possible!" _I love you, mum!_

I could hear Rosalie giggle way too much and shot her a glance. Suddenly I had the feeling that she had more to do with this whole pullover thing as she would want to admit. This was a brother feeling, sometimes I knew her very well. She wanted to tease me – she never teased me on Christmas day!

Dad gave presents to everyone, also to Alice who smiled so wonderful the whole time I was about to find a stupid excuse to get her out of here and kiss her until forever.

I got a great book about American history from mum and dad and mum was extremely happy about the flight tickets from dad – another honeymoon trip, a thing they gave each other lately very often.

So the morning passed by and soon it was early lunch time. We would go to Emmett's parents to eat so everyone got ready. I couldn't stop huge Emmett from lifting off little Alice, threw her over his shoulders without hurting her and walking off. She giggled the whole time as she was put in his parents' car. Fuck that, I had this stupid pullover on and I really wanted to change before food.

As I came back everyone was gone except of Rosalie who waited at the front door. "Jasper, hurry, everyone is already gone and WE are hungry!" She caressed over her stomach carefully.

Before she could open the door I stopped her – I simply stepped into her way and pressed the door shut. "What is it, Rose?" I gave her a serious look.

"What do you mean?" She sung what meant she had to hide something.

"Rose, I know you for 25 years. I know there is something!"

"Damn you!" She muttered and giggled. "I cannot tease you more when you already know!" She tried to make a sad face but failed.

"Rose!"

Now her face got a bit angry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Huh? What should I have to tell her? She was the one with the secret!

Fuck!

Secret!

She knew!

"You know, right?" Actually I didn't have to ask, I knew the answer.

"Oh, yes I know about you and Alice! Wasn't hard to guess after I run into my room this morning and found it empty. Jasper, in our parents' house! Are you insane?" She wanted to be stern but as she said the last two sentences she couldn't hide a stupid grin.

"Oh, please, Rose, don't give me too much information. I don't wanna know at all what YOU did here when Mum and Dad weren't here and you had been alone!" _Gross!_ "And by the way, we did nothing!"

"Jasper, come on. She hadn't been in the room so she was obviously in yours!" She snorted.

"Actually," I run my hand through my hair, a gesture I did mostly when something was embarrassing me a lot, "You know," I didn't know how to tell her.

"Yeah?"

"It happened yesterday, I just kissed her!" I sighed after I revealed it.

"What?" She gave me a puzzled look. "Do you wanna tell me that you needed three month to just kiss her?"

"I wasn't sure!" I got desperate now, a feeling I haven't had a lot in my whole live.

Suddenly Rosalie´s face softened as she spoke "Jasper, Alice is something special." Who was she to tell me? I already knew! "Treat her with respect! I actually think you might be good for her." And that came from my sister's mouth. "Anyways, we shouldn't make the others wait too long. I am starving!"

She pushed me aside and opened the door. "Let´s go!" she paused, "And Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do it in our parents' house!" She giggled and I rolled my eyes as I followed her. Stupid girl, she always seemed to have a sense for such kind of things.

But I knew she still wouldn't stop teasing now. I needed to warn Alice!


	19. About telling or not telling

**Hey my dear readers, late update, huh? Sorry for that – there was Easter and a busy week before!**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! And thanks to Kelli for beta-reading and to Doreen ;)**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns the Twilight-Saga.**

* * *

_**Chapter 19 – **__**About telling or not telling**_

**APOV**

We were waiting in the house of Emmett´s parents for Rosalie and Jasper but they were late. Actually it just had been a five minute drive so I wondered where they were. Emmett had caught me but I was in such a good mood that I didn't care that he had swung me over his shoulder and I just giggled. Actually the whole morning I was in a bubble and everything made me incredible happy. It wasn't Christmas--for sure not--but it was being a part of the family – plus Jasper´s pullover.

The two missed ones finally arrived but Jasper had a strange look on his face. During the whole lunch he observed Rosalie like there was something wrong and he gave me looks that confused me. I didn't understand. Rosalie was acting all normal. I decided to not allow myself to think about and just enjoy the tasty food and the cozy atmosphere.

I knew we would go to church later even if they weren't Christians but it was another tradition to see the nativity scene on Christmas – they did this every single year.

After we finished lunch and were about to go Jasper suddenly told his mom who was standing in the hallway next to me to dress for outside "Alice and I will walk. I'll show her a bit around. She hasn't seen anything of Forks. We´ll be back when it is time for church." He nearly pulled me out of the house and down the road.

As we were out of sight I broke away from him and gave him a puzzled look. I didn't know why my voice was a bit high pitched as I asked him "What is it? Why are you pulling me like this?"

"She knows!"

_What?_ I gave him a questioning look now and he continued. "Rosalie knows!" he sighed "And she will do everything to tease us. Just to warn you." He continued walking and I had nearly run after him.

"But how? I mean… It hasn't even been 24 hours yet." I stopped walking "What does this mean?" I suddenly felt sad.

He stopped and turned around. "Oh Alice!" was the only thing he said before pulling me into a close hug. He nuzzled his face in my head, then went down to my ear and whispered so close that I shivered. "I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry. Nothing will change except that Rosalie will try every single thing to tease us in a funny way. Funny for her. You know the pullover this morning?" I giggled as I remembered Jasper in this seriously stupid reindeer pullover and his face as he tried to look normal. "Her idea!"

I looked at him then, the sudden space between us felt strange. "But how did she know?" I still didn't understand.

Before he continued he pressed a long kiss on my mouth. "She walked in your room this morning to wake you up and counted one plus one as she couldn't find you there. Sometimes I think she got a sixth sense for this kind of thing."

I sighed in relief. "So she isn't mad?"

"Uhm, no, I wouldn't call it mad in general. She just thought we would have been together longer and so she was angry that we didn't tell her. But I explained to her that I kissed you for the first time yesterday." This time he sighed. "But she will still tease us. So whenever there is a `not in the parents´ house' just ignore it!"

_Ok_, I thought to myself. _Ignore Rosalie´s teasing._ I mean, I knew her quite well and I knew how she was when she didn't know everything. So I would do what Jasper said – ignore her as best as possible.

---

The days passed by so fast and they were full of activity. Once we went to the beach what was beautiful with all the ice and snow and I was angry about myself that I had no sketch book with me. Another day Rosalie captured me and we both drove to Port Angeles for shopping. She also showed me the flat where she lived with Emmett but both would need a bigger home soon because of the baby. Jasper and I had not a lot of time for us both, just the nights where I always sneaked into his room. Rosalie told us every time she had the chance to "Hey you both. Think about the parents' house!" While saying this she wobbled with her eye brows knowingly. Despite of this she was cool with it, almost happy but still a bit worried because we were her best friend and brother.

The nights were great, full of kissing, hugging but nothing more. If we wouldn't be in Forks we still would wait a bit because we didn't want to rush it. But also we were grown up and I knew well how Jasper suffered because I did the same. Every touch was wonderful and once he had even pulled me into a dark corner of the hallway as I was about to walk into the kitchen just to give me a quick kiss.

I couldn't evaluate Jasper´s parents. I couldn't say if they knew or not. Rosalie promised us not to tell anyone not even Emmett. That was Jasper´s part she said.

I couldn't believe that it was already one week after Christmas what meant New Years Eve. It was afternoon and because we all would go for dinner later I was about to take a shower and then dress. But I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in. The door is open." I yelled and continued to search for something nice to wear.

Two warm hands captured my eyes from behind and a soft voice asked close to my ear. "Who am I?"

I giggled "Jasper!" and tried to turn around but he didn't let me.

"No, Darlin´." I shivered from his husky voice he suddenly had. "Guess what!"

"What?" It was difficult to speak because he made me arouse.

"We are all alone!" He turned me around and kissed me passionately. Of course it started to overwhelm me as soon as his lips touched mine. My legs got weak and I pressed my body towards him as close as possible. As he started to travel along the jaw line I asked him panting for air. "Jasper, what do you mean? Where are your parents?"

Suddenly he stopped and gave me a questioning look. Then he smirked. "I am telling you we are alone for some time and you are worried about my parents?"

"Uhm, yeah?"

"Alice, you are great!" He smiled and kissed me short. "They are attending something in the community center; they said it is about things which will go on next year. Don't ask me why it is on New Year's Eve. Actually I do not care. I just care that we are alone." With that he started kissing me again and I was totally in. There was just one thing I was worried about. "Jasper, what about the house? I mean, even if your parents aren't here. Are you alright with the rules?" I was really worried. I didn't want that he regret things later.

"Yes, I am fully aware!" He grinned and pulled me in his arms. Then he lifted me so I could swing my legs around him and like that he carried me to his room, closed the door with his foot and placed me on his bed.

I couldn't wait to have him close again so I grabbed his shirt and he nearly felt on me.

"Alice, can't wait?" I could feel his smiling face against mine and so I answered cheekily. "And that´s from the man who started kissing me like crazy." I giggled.

"Oh, wait you little…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Beautiful." He ended the sentence.

"Lucky you!" I giggled again, then kissed him and finally I shifted my hands under his shirt. I could feel his muscles and the small hair between his belly button and the waistband of his jeans that drove me crazy. I found it just sexy.

He understood my gesture and removed his shirt. I had never seen him so close half naked in front of me. Sure he had changed sometimes before going to bed but hell, he was handsome at all.

But he didn't give me time to admire his body because he had started to kiss me again and now his hand vanished under my shirt. So it was my turn now to get rid of clothes.

He gasped as I was lying in front of him and he could see my loved black bra from Passionata, a French underwear company. I was wondering how he would react when he would see the matching shorty string.

His hand touching my bare skin felt like electricity would hit me but in a good way. His fingers trailed along my belly as if he would not really know what to do next.

"Jasper?"

"Mmh?" It was like I woke him up from a day dream.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes. You are just so unbelievable beautiful!" The honesty in his words made me feel high as I would fly over everything with a smiling face.

The only answer I could give him was a long, passionate kiss.

It seemed that he found his way back into reality and so he started to stroke up and down my back before he managed to open the bra.

Suddenly the door swung open and we froze in motion.

"Hey, dude…" The voice trailed off and Jasper and I turned towards the door. There was Emmett standing with a shocked face. Seconds later Rosalie appeared while shouting "Em, did you found Jasper? Alice isn't in her room." Then she saw us and the only thing she said was "Oh!"

* * *

**Please write me a review – that makes me happy.**


	20. Sometimes resolutions come before the NY

**The people who wrote me a review for the last chapter already know – I got a cold and didn´t feel a lot like updating. But now I feel better.**

**I am not sure when I will update next – everything is written but my beta did not send it back yet! I would like to update soon again, if I won´t it is due to the beta (and I don´t want to update without the grammar check!).**

**There aren´t many chapters left for this story BUT I am already thinking about a sequel ;) Before there are also some one-shot I have already written and want to publish but these stories are still in need of a beta.**

**At the moment I don´t write so much on Twitter but if u want – follow me!**

**Thanks to Kelsey who did the beta for this chapter.**** And to Doreen :) and to all my readers!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** S. Meyer owns the Twilight-Saga.**

* * *

_**Chapter 20 – **__**Sometimes resolutions come before the New Year**_

**JPOV**

I couldn't decide in my head if this was an embarrassing moment we just had or not.

First of all I had to cover Alice's naked body because I – damn idiot – had opened her bra. I mean, who should have known that Emmett and Rosalie would come? I SHOULD HAVE known!

I had been suffering the whole last week and I was too tempted of using the situation that we were alone in the house that I had lost my `brother sense´.

And so we ended up that I had to throw my body over Alice to cover her while Emmett was standing in the door with a shocked face and Rosalie who – of course – couldn't hide a grin.

"I knew it! Damn, Jasper, I told you not in the fucking house!" My sister burst into laughter while her husband still couldn't believe.

"Get out!" I heard myself screaming but Rosalie had a different plan. "Jasper, fuck, get dressed! Damn!" Could pregnancy cause an excessive use of swearing words? "And, you," she pointed towards Alice. "Get dressed too. Fuck, I cannot believe you can't wait until you are back in Seattle in a few days! Just imagine if mum and dad…" she trailed off, grabbed Emmett´s arm and pulled him outside. For sure she enjoyed this situation of scolding us. And before she closed the door her head popped up again in the frame. "And hurry, we need to prepare the party!"

/ BANG / That was my door.

As soon as they left I turned to face Alice. "Listen, I am sorry. I shouldn't have used this situation and…" I felt her soft lips on mine which made me stop talking.

"No, Jasper. Don't regret! It was wonderful and I am sure we will find time again. But I guess," she chuckled, "we should do what she said and dress. I don't want them to storm in here again."

I rolled myself from her body and the sudden lack of contact made me feel cold.

While she was searching for her clothes which were spread around my bed I watched her. God, she was so beautiful.

"Do you think Emmett will ever get his speech back?" She asked and got me out of my thoughts with that.

I chuckled, "I hope so! I mean, he is married man and seeing such a beautiful half naked woman would make me speechless too!"

For this she slapped me playfully on my arm what I used to grab her to pull her into another kiss. I couldn't get enough of this.

The feeling of removing her clothes again hit me hard but I tried my best to avoid doing it because she was right. Rosalie would come back if we wouldn't come down soon.

Between the kisses she asked me "Jasper?"

"Mmh?" I was distracted by her unbelievable soft lips and couldn't concentrate well.

"Do you mind going down alone? I would like to have a short shower. Then I will come and help you." She gave me a puppy eyed look and I couldn't resist.

"Sure, Darlin´," I said and she giggled.

Before hopping off my lap she gave me another kiss. "Thanks." And then she was gone.

After probably a minute of sitting on my bed and grinning stupidly I decided to join my sister downstairs.

I found the two of them in the kitchen where Rosalie prepared a potato salad and Emmett was sitting on the counter stealing food from her.

There was no chance of saying a word because Emmett already started bursting out his apology. "Hey, man. Sorry. That was really odd!"

I just nodded before sitting next to him to help or whatever. It had been embarrassing enough.

A little while later – Alice had joined us – we were hanging some stupid decorations in the living room and because my new girlfriend was so small I had to lift her up in the air so she could fix a garland. Exactly as I had spotted the bare skin between her pullover and her waistband and I was about to place a kiss on her belly there mum appeared in the room.

"Jasper, what are you doing there with Alice?"

FUCK, was everything going wrong today?

I could feel how I blushed and not only a bit; my head had became deep red as I released Alice from my hug.

Now with both hands free I run them to my hair. "Well, mum, Alice and I, you know…" Couldn't she see this by herself? Why did I have to explain this?

I could hear Rosalie and Emmett who where in another part of the room giggle and Alice was just standing there next to me and looking down.

Mum was still standing there with a puzzled look but then her face turned – into some kind of smile.

"Does this mean? I mean… Really?" She stumbled before suddenly pacing towards us to hug Alice tight. "That is so wonderful!" I wasn't sure but it seemed to me that she had tears in her eyes. But before I could have a second look I was in her embrace. "You can't believe how happy I am."

"What is going on here?" That was dad who just had come in.

"Henry, Alice and Jasper are a couple!" But then she gave me a strange look. "I am right, right?"

I could just role my eyes before saying "Yes! What did you think I meant?"

I don't know why but I had the feeling that this revelation was like I was already engaged with Alice for cognition of my mum but I didn't care. I loved Alice and if I could destine she would be with me forever. Plus if that meant no more discussions with my parents about my private life – great!

And YES I loved her, deeply and without any exceptions – but I had no idea how to tell her. I had never told this to a girl or woman before. I wanted to say it in the perfect moment but how should I know when this moment was?

After my mum had the knowledge of Alice and me she was walking around the whole evening with a huge smile. She told everyone on the small party that she was so proud of her two children – one married and pregnant and the other one finally found a wonderful girlfriend – the world couldn't get better. She also told that her resolution had become truth even before the New Year started! I didn't want to know what her former resolution had to do with me…

But I, by myself, was relieved, too. Dad had gave me a handshake what I knew meant something like congratulations. And Edward, this stupid freak, had told that he had already known that Alice and I were meant to be for each other. He could have told me as best friend what he had seen before I had realized! It would have saved my three months of hoping!

It was strange for me but I enjoyed the New Year's party a lot – and as it was nearly twelve we all went outside to say hello to the New Year and see the few fireworks some people would burn.

I grabbed Alice and went a bit aside from our small party to hug her tight and look into her eyes.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you that you took me to Forks! That was the best Christmas and New Years I had ever had!" She gave me a long deep kiss and I barely heard that the family was counting down.

"Three, two, one, Happy New Year!"

But I didn't care, Alice and I were in our own little world and nothing could disturb us.

But being in the New Year meant that we had to go back to Seattle.

So three days later we had to pack our stuff. We went after lunch because we didn't want to come home too late. We just had one more night until university would start and Alice would get her own class. It was good that she hadn't needed to prepare anything because her first day as an official teacher wouldn't be too stressful and she just would talk to the dean tomorrow before lunch time so she could sleep in a bit. My first lecture would start at ten so I also wasn't in too much rush.

The goodbye was big and if everything would go smooth we would come back for spring break. So until then it wouldn't be so long.

While waving we drove away, Alice, Edward and me. Of course we had to take Edward back to Seattle even if he was in a not so good mood. He missed Bella a lot. But as I knew she had promised to come the next weekend so they could catch up with whatever they had missed in the festive season. I didn't want to think of it too much.

My gaze went to Alice on the passenger seat from time to time and I hold her hand as much as I could.

I wanted her, I wanted her deeply but we had had a talk that we shouldn't directly rush into the next bed when we would arrive in Seattle. We both weren't virgins but she wanted it to be something special. And because I loved her so much I had to promise this and, believe it or not, I meant it. She was special and so everything with her should be unforgettable.

* * *

**A review would be nice ;)**


	21. The only thing I do is

**Hey my dear readers,**

**Thank u so much for your patience but finally I got the last chapters beta´d and so I will update them really quickly and hopefully some more work as well :)**

**I ll make this quick – a huge thanks to Priya who jumped in so quickly and to Doreen for always encouraging me!**

**And thanks again to u all for the lovely reviews and for reading in general.**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight-Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 –**** The only thing I do is…**

**APOV**

We arrived so quick in Seattle, it felt like I had been woken up from a dream – but took Jasper with me from it.

After we had dropped Edward off, Jasper had dropped me off at home as well, but promised to come to my apartment after he had put his stuff back at his.

And now, I was waiting for him and I was nervous. I couldn't explain why. I mean, we were mature people but still I felt like a teenage girl being in love for the first time. I still had butterflies in my stomach whenever Jasper just looked at me. And I had no idea what would happen now. Being back in Seattle made everything so real. That would be a test if we really could be a couple in normal life. But I wasn't afraid – just nervous – because I loved Jasper. I loved him so much that I had no idea how to tell him.

I tried to distract myself but I didn't know how because Jasper would bring some takeaway so no cooking, and I was too nervous to even think of drawing. So I flipped through the TV channels only to find either boring stuff or programs including love – which wasn't helping.

Finally, after uneasily shifting on my sofa my door bell rang and I knew it could only be Jasper. I almost run to the door to open it.

"Hey, Darlin´." He grinned and I nearly jumped on him. "Whoa, be careful, you will need me in one piece." He smiled mischievously and I rolled my eyes.

We had talked about having sex but had decided that we wanted it to be special, even if we both were eager to do it. I didn't want to rush like I had done too often before and it never ended well. So I wanted to try a different way.

Plus there was something else, but I wanted to discuss that after food. I had ignored it for so long; it could wait a bit longer.

But Jasper sensed it and asked me the whole time why I was suddenly so silent while eating.

I gulped my last piece of pizza and then looked him straight in the eyes.

"Actually, you are right." I sighed. "You are right, there is something. I think I am afraid."

He immediately came closer to me and slung his arm around me. Then he faced me and I could see his concerned look. "What is it, Alice?"

It felt strange to talk to someone that directly about my feelings, but he gave me so much trust I felt safe. "I am afraid of tomorrow. Not the interview with the dean. I am confident about that. It is just going back to university in general. I could meet _him_." While saying the last words my voice became shaky and I shivered.

"James." He hissed.

I nodded. "Yes, I had blocked that memory out but as soon as we came back this afternoon, I suddenly felt it."

He hugged me tight and I could feel my tears falling. I didn't want to cry but his comfort let my feelings overtake me.

"You don't have to be afraid. He won't come near you. I will try my best to help you. But I think we won't achieve much with pressing charges on him. He is a teacher with a good reputation and knowing him he will deny that he forced you even if we both tell that them that he did. And I am not sure if you want this pressure. You just started working here, and I don't want you to have to go and search a for a different job. Ok?"

I nodded. I understood. James had too much of an influence on people and I wouldn't have that good of a chance to win that game if we started one.

"Maybe he will just ignore it and you. That would be the best possibility for you and us. But what could happen is him wanting to apologize."

"I wouldn't accept that apology." I said and he smiled at me.

"I know and you don't have to. Just tell him to fuck off. Ok?"

"Swearing at him? Do you think that would make it easier?" I asked with wide eyes.

He chuckled. "Maybe use that as a last resort. First, just tell him that you do not want him to bother you anymore. We'll see later. And I will speak to him. But alone!"

"Don't risk it, please." I did not want Jasper to get hurt.

"No worries. I am actually not into fighting if it that is what you think. I have my own ways." He winked and then he kissed me softly.

"It's late Darlin´. Let's go to bed, okay?"

"Jasper…" I wanted to start a sentence but I couldn't because he had me into another kiss, this time more passionately, my mood suddenly changed and I had to try my best not to fall for it. Instead I escaped with a giggle and jumped from the sofa. As fast as I could, I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to get dressed for the night. I could hear him groan out of disappointment but that only made me giggle more.

As I finished, he made his way into the bathroom. I had dressed in grey-checkered pajama pants and a grey tank top. I didn't want him to get false intensions so I dispensed with my sexy underwear. I nestled down into my warm blanket on my bed and waited for him to come.

"This is our first night all alone, Alice." He said jumping into the bed as he came back.

"I know, Jasper." I said, pressed a kiss on his soft lips, turned around to switch off the light, snuggled into my position close to his body and whispered. "And we have a hard day tomorrow, so good night."

He growled but didn't do a thing. "Good night, Darlin´." It sounded soft but I could tell that he had planed a different ending to the night.

I woke up the next morning and I was nervous. Jasper got up fast and said nothing.

We drove to the university, I talked to the dean and then I walked to my department to see if I had gotten any mail.

And from there it started. James was there, he tried to apologize. I tried to ignore him. I got mad. I got more uneasy. I couldn't concentrate on my classes. I completely screwed my first lesson. James tried to apologize repeatedly. Jasper was there for me but I was nervous, anxious, and uneasy.

I didn't know what to do and I even got upset with Jasper. I didn't want to, I tried to fight it back because actually he just wanted to help me but I knew he couldn't when I would explode. The pressure was too much for me.

And this feeling built up for the next couple of days…until the day I got coffee for Jasper.


	22. loving u

**Sorry readers that it took some days again but we had a long weekend here in Germany and I went to visit a friend for that :)**

**Anyways, here it is. Thanks to Priya for doing awesome and really fast beta work, thanks to Doreen as always and a special thanks to my readers and reviewers!**

**Also to kristyboppin (I couldn't write u coz u seem to have no profile here) and to everyone who is interested…this story won´t be over yet. Well, it is but not really because I already got some ideas in my head to an awesome sequel what I will bring to paper after I finished some unfinished work (means more Alice/Jasper stories with a different background). So if u would like, u could put me on Authors Alert – the next story is already in beta ;)**

**Now I stop babbling and let u read..lol**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight-Saga.

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**** - …loving you**

**JPOV**

I was sitting at my desk, in my small office, and corrected the first test after Christmas break. It was just a small multiple-choice test, but I was still concerned with some of my students. However, most of them had done well.

My thoughts went repeatedly towards Alice. For the past few days, I have been worried about her after we came back from Forks. There she had been delightful, here in Seattle she was on the edge. Not only has she had some problems teaching her classes, there was James as well. I had thought he might just ignore her and move on which would have been the best. However, this fucking retard has been following her, trying to apologize and still getting to her. She was a nervous wreck whenever I was with her, and that was most of the time.

Even now, I was waiting for her to come. As soon as we both had realized that James would not give up easily, she had brought her stuff to my office from where she worked. Thanks to the architectures from Washington State University, my department was really close to hers. So she only did the necessary things on her own desk, the rest she did in my office.

It wasn't the best solution because it was really really small but at least I knew that she was safe.

I gave her as much support as I could and that meant not talking about sex at all. She was so distracted by her problems that sleeping with each other wasn't a recent thought. We spent the nights together but the last days I had just hold her while she cried herself to sleep.

I myself was also affected by it. I was stricter in class and deep in my thoughts most of the time. We had to solve it – there was no other way.

A soft knock got me out of these dark thoughts.

"Come in." I yelled and then my girlfriend's small statue came inside. She looked tired and thinner then ever before. I was worried about her. Maybe we really should tell someone about James´ behavior. But could she stand the pressure?

"Hey, how are you, Alice?" I ask her, giving her a concerned look.

"Well, you know…" she trailed off and sat on the stool on the other side of my desk. Then she looked up and gave me a small smile. "I managed to come to your office from my class room without having an interaction with James. I even got you a coffee."

"That's why I love you." I muttered and was suddenly shocked about what I had said. What did I just say?

I looked up and saw a shocked Alice. I could see tears welling in her eyes as she quickly got up. And I could see anger.

"So, that's why, huh?" She hissed and without saying a word, she stormed out of the room.

Fuck, what a fucking stupid idiot I was! That wasn't meant like it. I didn't want to tell her that I love her like this, and definitely not in such a situation she was. Every wrong word could get her angry so easily.

Without thinking more, I stormed behind her and I thought my stool fell over but I couldn't tell because I was already out of my room and seconds later out of the department building.

I spotted her immediately – she was walking quickly towards her building, her arms in the height of her face. I could just see her back but I was sure she was hiding her tears.

Fuck me!

I ran behind her as fast as I could but she already had reached the door and so she couldn't hear me screaming "Alice!" because she already entered.

I reached the door, jumped in, passed a shocked secretary and ran into the big office where Alice's desk was.

As I arrived, I saw her, standing by her desk and from the corner of my eyes, I could see James. He was standing next to the copier but his face was turned to Alice. He looked afraid; of course, he had seen her crying. He even seemed like he intended to walk towards her. NO!

"Alice!" This was a scream and suddenly I had full attention – and not only from Alice who again looked shocked, but from James and every other teacher who was in the room. Maybe even some students.

"I am so sorry Alice. I didn't want to tell you like this." My voice was loud. It needed to because I couldn't move a step towards her. "Listen Alice, yes, I do." Breathe. "I love you." I could hear a gasp. "And I never told anyone before. I love you. And I am so sorry for telling you like that. I wanted to make it special. I wanted to make it perfect. Then it happened like this. However, I want you to know. I love you. I love you very much!"

The next thing happened clearly. Alice wiped her tears, smiled at me, walked towards me and kissed me in front of everyone. "I love you too." She said loudly. "And I can't be happier that you told me." She kissed me again and then she hid her face in my shoulder before coming really close to my ear and whispering "And I am sorry for freaking out. I was just surprised."

Meanwhile, most of the people had started to clap and cheer; I could hear "Congrats." From several people and all I could do is smile.

Then I spotted James, who looked half-angry, half something else I could not understand but then he gave me a small smile and nodded.

I had won. We had won.

During the next few minutes, people came and shook hands with us, congratulated us and wished us the best of luck. Alice's expression had totally changed. She had a glow on her face which was stunning.

After a while, the crowd spread and went back to their normal activities.

"Jasper, I'll go grab my stuff, and you go grab yours." Alice told me and gave me a demanding look.

"Um, ok. Do you wanna go for dinner tonight?" I didn't understand why she was in a hurry now.

"I don't think so." She grinned.

I looked at her puzzled. "But, I mean, I don't understand."

"Jasper, stupid." Now she giggled but then came again close to my ear. "It's time!"

Time? What? For what?

I looked again at her and all I could see was a mischievous grinning.

Oh!

Ohhhhhhhhhh!

I grinned back. "Then let's get to the car as soon as possible. I think we need to go home!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me and all she did was giggling. James was forgotten; I hoped he wouldn't bother us ever again.

He was still a wise man and he knew Alice was with me. There was no chance for him.

It was only me and Alice!

And in the next few hours a bed as well.

* * *

**Take just a second and tell me what u think****, please?**


	23. Lovedrunk

**Author´s note at the end, first enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight-Saga, I just do some dirty things to a few characters ;)

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 – Lovedrunk**

**APOV**

We were literally running to his car and as we reached there, he started to open the door for me but I slammed myself into him and my lips on his. That was meant to be passionately and it became as I had intended. He promptly responded to my kiss. I did not care at all that some of my students might see me kind of making out with the damn sexy history teacher in the public parking area.

"Alice?" He mumbled and I hissed a "Shh." back before pulling away.

"I know, Jasper. You won´t believe it but this is just perfect!" I took a breath and kissed him again, softer this time. Then I realized he was smiling.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He pulled away from me with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "My place or yours?"

Gosh, I so wanted him – NOW!

"Yours is closer." I simply said as I slipped into the car through the door he had opened minutes ago.

Within seconds he was on his side and started the motor.

What was I supposed to do? He was driving, I couldn't touch him now. Well, I could try but I didn't want to risk a car accident!

"Jasper! Faster!" I pressed and earned a glance from him.

"Alice, don't do this! You are supposed to say this later." He chuckled and I sat there with mouth open. He had such a dirty mind sometimes!

I was squirmy and jumped in my seat until we finally reached his house. I was out in a second and waited impatiently in front of his door.

"Why are you walking that slowly? Are you trying to kill me?" I winced as he walked towards me with a huge grin on his face.

"Darlin´! Do you know that you are impatient? Or is it something else?"

Damn Jasper! How could he be so mean to me?

With the pace of an old man he slid his key into the lock and didn't make an attempt to open the door. No, he suddenly grabbed me and pressed me onto the wood, his lips hard onto mine.

He groaned and pushed his leg between mine and that I used to entwined my legs around his hips and he used this situation to grind his pelvis into me.

I could feel his erection, no question about that.

"Jasper!" It was half a cry, half a moan and finally he pushed the door open.

Seconds later we landed on his bed due to the fact that his apartment wasn't big – but something else was!

We kissed for some minutes wildly before we had to break from each other's mouths because of the lack of air.

"Alice?" Jasper gasped and I gave him a puzzled look. "Alice, are we rushing too much?" He asked concerned but I only could crush my mouth again on his.

But I was able to mumble some words. "No, we are not!" His hands started to unbutton my blouse. "We waited too long!" He ripped the fabric away and under it he found my bra. "I don't wanna wait longer!" He started to kiss down from my collarbone and I moaned softly. Then he reached the lace and lingered there dancing on my skin with his tongue.

I had to use my full power to force his body on the bed and me over him. Then I sat in front of him and smiled while grasping behind me to open the breech. His face was fully concentrated on what I was doing and so I played along.

"You want me to lose more clothes?" I tried to sound as seductive as possibly what wasn't hard. I was turned on! His answer was a nod, his face still with the same expression.

So I slid from the bed and slowly opened my pants. It took my fully concentration to do it really slow because actually I just wanted to rip off my clothes, his too and then have sex all day long.

"Is this my revenge for earlier? That I took so long?" He asked, his voice husky.

I grinned and turned around so that he could see my ass as I bend down to get off my pants.

"Do that again!" I could hear his voice full of lust and so I grabbed the straps right and left of my string and did the whole thing again.

I gasped as I came up because by this time he was already standing behind me. He cupped my breasts while he kissed along my neck what caused a moan from me.

"I love you." He whispered and I shivered from the words. "And I want you!" That made me smile and I turned around.

"So if you love me you will get out of your clothes. Now!" I insisted with a grin before escaping his hands and plopping on the bed.

He didn't give me a striptease, well, not a real one though because he was out of his clothes as fast as a man could get out of clothes. I giggled but stopped him as he finally pulled his boxers down.

His member stood big and welcoming away from his body and I wanted to touch him. I had no other thought as he walked slowly towards me, taking his hard-one in his hand and started stroking.

My hand covered his as soon as he was in my reach and he growled.

In a caring way he pushed me into the pillows and rested his body on me. Automatically I spread my legs and then I could feel his tip touching my entrance. This feeling send a sensational feeling through my whole body and I closed my eyes in please.

"Alice, baby, you are so wet!" He mouthed and I nodded, still not able to open my eyes.

His lips sealed mine as he finally pushed his body towards me and we both moaned loudly as he entered me and slowly slid forward.

His fingers intertwined with mine as he was fully inside me and then he started moving, every time a bit more.

The room was filled with lust and our moaning became panting. We kissed, I screamed his name and he trusted harder in me. I wanted him, more!

"Jasper!" Another time I wheezed "I am close." Yes, I was! I could feel him speeding up again and then, seconds later my world started to spin and I was there.

The second my walls clenched around him he panted heavily and the led out a guttural scream before releasing in me. I gasped for air as he stopped moving and fell half onto me, half on the bed.

After a while of just breathing I turned to him smiling.

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered and I pecked a kiss on his lips. "Next time we take more time, you know, foreplay." He chuckled and I giggled in response.

"I love you, Jasper." Saying this felt so good but it still was very new to admit it loudly.

"I love you, too." He whispered and then pulled me into his arms. "And I never let you go."

Jasper's words gave me a sad feeling and tears started to develop in my eyes. I managed to whisper "Don't say that." but then I sobbed hard.

"Alice? What is wrong?" His voice was full of concern.

"I said; don't say you never let me go. This is so hard to believe for me." More tears came and he hugged me tight.

"Alice, I love you. And that means forever. You are something special. Something that only can happen once and I would never hurt you. Doesn't matter where you are. I am there for you and I will love you, always." His words were intense and so full of honest I had to cry even harder.

Just after a while I finally calmed down and relaxed a bit. "Are—Are you sure?"

"Yes." It was spoken immediately and he sealed it with a kiss.

"Japser, you need to be gentle with me. I never experienced this, so please give me time." I gave him a smile and he kissed me again.

"I will, my love, I will."

And he was gentle. First we cuddled but because it was in the middle of afternoon so we couldn't sleep. No, after some time I felt something twitching on my back.

"Sorry, but due to the fact that you are naked, I can't help it." Jasper spoke into my neck but I turned around. I grabbed his member and he gasped. "Don't you ever say sorry for being turned on by me!"

"Yes, Ma´am!" His voice was husky.

"Good, then what about a second, longer round." I winked and seconds later he crushed his lips onto mine.

It felt good to be in the arms of a man I trusted, a man I loved, a man I wanted to live with forever and a man that I thought I would never find.

**Over for the moment, but a sequel to follow!

* * *

**

**And here comes the**** Author´s Note :)**

**Well, it is over, isn´t it sad? I feel sad and happy at the same time! Because I already feel the urge to write more! So u**** all will definitely get more soon!**

**So, that´s the plan. The sequel will come, I cannot say exactly when but I try before the release of Eclipse.**

**And speaking of Eclipse – aren´t u excited? Here in Germany it comes out a bit later then in the US but on 10 July I will go to the Triple Feature :) I am already freaking out!**

**As I told before, I have some more stories to come out; one is called "Prejudice". It is a One-Shot and will be published hopefully this week. It is already beta´d. I just need to have a final look.**

**And there is my new longer story, called "Beyond the means". I will publish the prologue probably as well this week – I need a bit pressure and praise so I can write better and faster ;)**

**Add me to Author´s Alert to know when I upload ;)**

**One final word – the best of all!**

**I would like to thank everyone who read this! I made a really really good friend with it and I met a lot of really really great people. I had wonderful betas. I thank u all – Kelsey, Kelly and Priya . Without u I would have got loads of grammar critics!**

**Stay tuned for the sequel and don´t forget to review.**

**Thanks and hugs from Germany :)**


End file.
